Me and the El gang do: TRUTH AND DARE!
by LoopyHoopz14
Summary: OH MY DEATH! I keep having these ideas that pop up in my HEAD! SERIOUSLY D: Well anyways, Here ya go... Join me and my OC Lacy as we give out your truth and dares!
1. Truth and Dares START

**-**_Setting: In a mansion, which is navy blue PLUS baby blue. Someone walks down some steps-_

**Loopy: Hello Everyone~! Welcome to my new SHOW!**

**Some may know me from somewhere, but meh...**

**Being the copy cat I am, I decided to do my own Truth and Dares show... WITH THE ELGANG *jumps up and down then looks up***

**Oh look! Here they are~!**

_-A helicopter is spinning out of control. It falls right next to the mansion. Loopy just manges to jump back in time-_

**Elgang: *groans* Ow...**

**Loopy: *gasps and runs tto the helicopet* Oh my El! Are u guys alright!?**

**Add: Define alright?**

**Loopy: *sighs* Alive?**

**Add: Then yes...we are...**

**Ara: *gasps from under the bundle of people* I told you guys we shouldn't let Elsword fly the helicoper...**

**Elsword: Hey! Not my fault**

**Rest of Elgang: Yes it is!**

**Loopy: OKAY OKAY Let's just get you guys out!**

**~10 minutes later **_-Inside the mansion-_

**Rena: *sighs happily* Finally...out of that bundle ^^**

**Aisha: So you must be Loopy right? The one who invited us here?**

**Loopy: Correct! :3**

**Eve: So what do you need us for?**

**Raven: A mission?**

**Elesis: New weapons?**

**Chung: New armour?**

**Add: Codes?**

**Eve: *slaps Add***

**Add: Ow...**

**Loopy: None of the above!**

**Elsword: Then what?**

**Loopy: TRUTH AND DARES!**

**Elboys: ...Really? -.-"**

**Elgirls: What? 0.0**

**Loopy: You heard me, Truth and Dares, where all my lovely fans can truth and dare u! **

**Elgang: Seems legit, skip them all, don't pay the bills, we're good B)**

**Loopy: *sweatdrop* U guys are paying half... AND *evil smirk* U don't have a choice, you have to do them**

**Elgang: *laughs nervously* Hehehe...WHHHHHHHAAAAAATTT?!**

**Elsword: I WANNA GO HOME!**

**Elgirls: ME TOO**

**Rest of Elboys: GET US THE HECK OUTTA HERE!**

**Loopy: Well 1: We are on a island, no escape-**

**Elgang: POWERS!**

**Loopy: -2: I'm half Dark Angel, so I have taken your powers unless needed-**

**Elgang: HELICOPTER!**

**Loopy: -3: Because of Elsword "flying skills", your helicopter is broken...**

**Elgang: ...Wait?**

**Loopy: The next one doesn't come until this show has come to a end~! *evil grin***

**Elgang (Except Elsword): ... ELSWORD THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!**

**Elsword: Guys... DON'T KILL ME *runs away***

**Rest of Elgang: *chases***

**Loopy: *sighs* Plz send in Truth and Dares...so Elsword doesn't get killed...**


	2. Pictures, Recording and Laughter

***fangirl scream* I GOT SOME TRUTH AND DARES w **

**Well, for pros who say this type of fanfic is not aloud, my friend is doing the exact same thing but with Soul Eater, and she has 33 chapters,and its still alive :D**

**Anyways, back to the show**

**_Loopy: *jumps on everyone while they are asleep* WAKE UP GUYS!_**

**_Elgang: *screams* _**

* * *

-Setting: Loopy's living room-

**Loopy: AND WE ARE BACK WITH ONE PERSON WHO SENT IN TRUTH AND DARES!**

**Elesis: *tick mark appears on head* U DIDNT HAVE TO JUMP ON US WHILE WE WERE SLEEPING!**

**Loopy: Sworry, got too excited ^^" **

**Elesis: *stands on sofa* Well, how you gonna make up for me?!**

**Loopy: U have no truth or dares today Elesis *death glares* So get of my sofa before I give u some**

**Elesis: *quickly sits down***

**Loopy: Good!**

**Ara: Can we just get this over and done with?**

**Loopy: Sure thing Ara! ^^ Let's all welcome Arrow-chan3! And now we are calling you 3~!**

**Elgang: Hey 3!**

**Loopy: I swear I have seen you on another Elsword Truth and Dare... but anywhoo! I'm gonna put ur last dare first... AND ITS FOR ALL THE GIRLS!**

**ElGirls: Oh dear god 0 - 0**

**Loopy: Hey! Happy faces! Its not that bad! Record/Laugh/Take a picture/Sit back and enjoy whats coming!**

**ElGirls: *gets cameras***

**ElBoys: Oh god...**

**Loopy: U should be scared! NOW ELSWORD!**

**Elsword: I dont wanna die yet . **

**Loopy: Its not that bad...**

**Elsword: YES *smiles***

**Loopy: *reads dare and holds in laughter* Okay, it IS that bad**

**Elsword: *cries a bit* wwwhhhhyy**

**Loopy: Well Elsword, u must wear fake fairy wings and a fairy wand. Jump from a fence while screaming IM A FAIRY!**

**Elsword: WHY 3! WHY WOULD U DO THIS!**

**Loopy: U also must be a Rune Slayer class... which makes sense *makes dark ball and throws it at Elsword, making him the Rune Slayer class***

**Add: How u do that?! 0 - 0**

**Loopy: A Hoopz never tells their secret xD**

**Aisha: Isnt it magicain?**

**Loopy: But im not a magicain...soo..**

**Lacy: *bursts through window, sees eveyone and quickly mends it* HEEY!**

**Loopy: *chops Lacy's head* BAKA UR LATE!**

**Lacy: Sworry... just got out of ur story...**

**Loopy: Very well then! Introductions later... GO DO THE DAMN DARE ELSWORD!**

**Elsword: Fine...**

**Lacy: *throws fairy wand and wings to Elsword* I looked at the dare *gets camera***

**Elsword: *sighs and gets on fence* Here goes... *jumps off fence* IM A FAIRY! *falls on ground face first***

**Loopy + Lacy: TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO**

**Rest of ElBoys: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOOL**

**ElGirls: *takes pictures and records, laughing (Except Eve, she doesnt laugh)***

**Lacy: Oh hey! Aisha's laughing! ELSWORD GET UR BUTT HERE!**

**Elsword: *walks to Lacy* Wat? I already hurted my face .**

**Lacy: Since Aisha laughed: *whispers to Elsword* NOW GO DO IT!**

**Elsword: *sighs* FINE! **

**Loopy: WAIT! *makes dark ball and throws it at Aisha, making her a Elemental Master***

**Aisha: What the...**

**Loopy: HUSH AISHA! ELSWORD GO DO IT!**

**Elsword: *runs up to Aisha and quickly kisses her, then runs away***

**Aisha: *blushes then goes to corner* That baka is dead when he comes back.. ~**

**Lacy: Well that happened**

**Loopy: Indeed, Elsword thought quick!**

**Lacy: May I read the next one?**

**Loopy: Okie dokie ^^**

**Lacy: RAVEN COME HERE!**

**Raven: *walks over to Lacy* I hate this**

**Loopy: We know ^^**

**Lacy: Raven! U must dress up as a old lady and say 'What..? I cant hear you...' everytime someone talks to you, and say 'Young children these days...' everytime someone laughs XD**

**Loopy: LOL**

**Raven: I dont wanna...**

**Loopy: In that case, put this girrafe outfit on! *throws girrafe outfit***

**Raven: Why? 0-0**

**Loopy: Either that, or the old lady!**

**Raven: *sighs and puts it on* Now what...**

**Loopy: Go in there for a minute, you can change your mind in only 30 seconds *points to door with cupcakes and cute stuff***

**Raven: Seems legit *walks in room***

**Everyone: ...**

-Screams from the room can be heard*

**Everyone but Loopy: WTF IS THAT?! 0 - 0**

**Loopy: My friend who does the Soul Eater truth and dares has a person who is crazy for girrafes: Patty. So everyone time someone takes the punishment, I'm paying her, since I'm using one of her victims- *cough* friends.**

**Elgang: Oh...**

-A minute passes-

**Loopy: *opens door* How u doin?**

**Raven: *falls to ground* I tried to get to the door, but she wouldnt let me...**

**Loopy: Well... GOOD JOB PATTY!**

**Patty: Np Loopy! *closes door***

**Loopy: Don't worry 3, he will do it in PM ^^**

**Lacy: Well I guess we move on?**

**Loopy: We shall, CHUNG!**

**Chung: Depends what the dare is *puts random shades on***

**Loopy: Weird but okay *sweatmark* Well good thing ur wearing those glasses, cause u have to dress up as a delinquent, wearing black glasses and scream TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN! while being electrocuted by Pikachu**

**Chung: Hmmm *looks at door* I guess its better than...Patty *shivers***

**Loopy: Well, we did have a pikachu, but it had to go with Ash for some random reason... so i guess Aisha can do it**

**Aisha: *walks from corner* If it gets my mind off what happened...**

**Lacy: And since shes a Elemental Master, which is good with electric, she can stay in that form.**

**Loopy: OH YEAH, ALMOST FORGOT! *turns Chung to Deadly Chaser***

**Chung: Oh...yay?**

**Lacy: GET IT OVER WITH!**

**Aisha: *nods* LIGHTINING BOLT! *Does attack***

**Chung: TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN! *saying while get eletrocuted***

**Rena: *takes picture* Priceless xD**

**Eve: I have to agree **

**Ara + Elesis: *recording* LOLOLOLOLOL XDD**

**Loopy: Well anyways... we now move on, so Lacy-**

**Rena: May i say the dare, and u can have my camera :)**

**Loopy: Why of course Rena~! ^^ *gives Rena papers and takes camera, then sits on sofa***

**Rena: *clears throat* Add, ur dare is-**

**Add: *gets into girrafe costume and goes to door***

**Everyone: ...okay?**

-10 seconds later-

**Add: *comes out quickly shutting the door* LETS GET THE DAMM DARE OVER WITH *sits on sofa***

**Loopy + Eve: *smiles* (Hey, i didnt say Eve couldnt smile)**

**Rena: Well, ur dare is wear a VERY FRILLY DRESS and say 'Mirror, oh, mirror... Who is the prettiest one in the world?' in front of a mirror**

**Loopy + Elesis: LOLOLOLOLOLOL XD**

**Elsword: *runs in* I heard Add, frilly dress and mirror in the same sentence XD**

**Aisha: *innocent voice activated* El~Sword~Kun~?**

**Elsword: *turns around* Y-Yes A-A-Aisha? ^^"**

**Aisha: Come outside for a minute *walks outside***

**Elsword: *up and nerviuosly walks outside***

**Everyone: ...**

-U hear the word 'Elemental Storm' and a lot of noise... Aisha then comes in holding Elsword-

**Aisha: I have deafted the evil baka *throws Elsword on the ground***

**Elsword: *knocked out***

**Loopy: Ur the baka, hes not dead**

**Elesis: *tickmark appears* After this ur dead**

**Aisha: *sits down***

**Lacy: *gets mirror* DO DA DARE!**

**Add: *groans* Ima have to be MasterMind right?**

**Loopy: Nope~! *makes Add Lunatic Pysker* 3 says the shorter the hair, the better XD**

**Lacy: Lol**

**Add: *groans and puts on frilly dress, then goes to mirror* **

**Rest of peeps: SAY THE WORDS XD**

**Add: *death glares then turns to mirror* Mirror...oh mirror... Whos the prettiest in the world?**

**Mirror: *glows* Obviously not u! Lol**

**Add: *punches mirror* STFU**

**Rest of peeps: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL *takes picture and records***

**Add: DONT LOOK AT ME U PIECE OF SHIZ *runs upstairs***

**Rest: Woah 0.0**

**Loopy: Well that happened... RENA CARRY ON PLZ!**

**Rena: Okay ^^ *reads* Well thats it on dares **

**Elgang: *fist pump* YES**

**Rena we have one truth though**

**Lacy + Loopy: Awww**

**Rena: And its for Loopy...**

**Loopy: Yay :D**

**Rena: Now do u want me to say the exact words, or be direct?**

**Loopy: Hmmm... say the exact words plz ^^**

**Rena: Okay *deep breath* UR PROFILE PICTURE/AVATER IS SOOO CUTEEEE X3333333333 KAWAAAAAIIIIII! Now... the question is... Do u love cute things? Cause 3 does too! XDDDDDDDD KAWAAAIIIIII!**

**Loopy: *covers ears* Well i think that made me death... no wait nevermind ~ Just be direct next time**

**Rena: *shrugs***

**Loopy: Anyways, I LOVE LOVE LOVE cute things :3 I found it on Tasty Peach Studios, Japanese inspired, 100% cuteness x3**

**Ara + Aisha: Hmmmm *searches up Tasty Peach Studios***

**Rest: ...**

**Ara + Aisha: *faints***

**Eve: R.I.P- Ara and Aisha, died of cuteness**

**Loopy: Lol**

**Raven: *wakes up* (He did faint) Wha? What did i miss?**

**Lacy: Funniess and people dying from cuteness...**

**Raven: Oh...**

**Loopy: WELL ANYWAYS GUYS! THATS ALL! TELL UR FRIENDS ALL ABOUT THIS AND LET THEM TORTURE- *cough* PLAY!**

**Elgang: *sweatdrops***

**Lacy: If u want to send in dares (or truths, dont send them though xD) Here are the classes below, cause we dont want them stuck in base classes:**

_**Elsword:**_

_**Lord Knight (LK)**_

_**Rune Slayer (RS)**_

_**Infinity Sword (IS)**_

_**Aisha:**_

_**Elemental Master (EM)**_

_**Void Princess (VP)**_

_**Dimension Witch (DW)**_

_**Rena:**_

_**Grand Archer (GA)**_

_**Wind Sneaker (WS)**_

_**Night Watcher (NW)**_

_**Raven:**_

**_Blade Master (BM)_**

**_Reckless Fist (RF)_**

**_Veteran Commander (VC)_**

**_Eve:_**

**_Code Empress (CEM)_**

**_Code Nemesis (CN)_**

**_Code Battle-Seraph (CBS)_**

**_Chung:_**

**_Iron Paladin (IP)_**

**_Deadly Chaser (DC)_**

**_Tactical Trooper (TT)_**

**_Ara:_**

**_Sakra Devanam (SD)_**

**_Yama Raja (YR)_**

**_Asura (AS)_**

**_Elesis: _**

**_Grand Master (GM)_**

**_Blazing Heart (BH)_**

**_Crimson Avenger (CA)_**

**_Add:_**

**_Lunatic Psyker (LP)_**

**_MasterMind (MM)_**

**_Diabolic Esper (DE) Plz dont choose this one... ish scarry_**

**Loopy: Yeah DE is scary**

**Well... CYA LATER GUYS**

**Elgang: SAVE US**


	3. MORE DARES (And few truthes)

_-Setting: Taking place after show: Add's room-_

**Loopy: *knock knock* ADD! COME OUT OF THERE!**

**Add: NO I DONT HAVE TO!**

**Loopy: ... Are u still in the dress? o^o**

**Add: ... Maybe...**

**Loopy: *sighs* U asked for this *walks away***

**Add: ...**

_-Add's door then rips in half-_

**Add: WHAT THE FUDGE?!**

**Lacy: WHEN LOOPY TELLS U TO GET OUT U GET OUT! *dark aura forms***

**Add: OKAY OKAY LEMME CHANGE CLOTHES *goes inside wardrobe***

**Loopy: What would i do without u Lacy ^^**

* * *

_-Setting: Next day: Living Room-_

**Loopy: HEY EVERYONE! GET UR BUTTS IN HERE! WE HAVE MORE TRUTH AND DARES!**

**Elgang: *groans***

**Loopy: Hey!... Shut up!**

**Lacy: *reads through documents* Why is this called 'WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!'? I mean, does it have anything to do with today?**

**Loopy: Nope! Cause Foxy from Five Nights At Freddy isnt coming ^^" (BRING IN FOXY PEEPS)**

_~Insert Dinner Break Here~_

**Loopy: Well, like most people say, lets get this over and done with~!**

**Rest: *sweatdrops* Everyone says that**

**Loopy: Well... i dont care! Lets all welcome xueyuki1404... And now we are calling u Yuki ^^**

**Everyone: Hi Yuki!**

**Loopy: God Yuki reminds me of Mirai Nikki... in a good way cause i LOVE LOVE LOVE IT!**

**Lacy: Can we begin?**

**Loopy: Sure... well now we are all having split personalitys ^^**

**Elgang + Lacy: What? oAo**

**Loopy: Like this... ~LE POOF~**

_-After the fog, everyone sees themselves... as different classes!-_

**Elgang, Elgang 2 and Elgang 3: THE HELL?!**

**Lacy: So wait... what class am i?** ***poofs into Midnight Whisper (MW)* Oh...**

**Sky Goddess: Why hello there MW~! *hugs Lacy***

**Lacy: OH GOD... Do i really hug this tight?**

**Loopy: Yep! WE ARE NOW HAVING UR SPLIT PERSONALITIES!**

_**(Everyone is now informed as their class)**_

**Loopy: Well anyways... ALL ARAS!**

**Ara's: Oh god...**

**Loopy: Its not that bad: *whispers to them***

**Asura: Oh... it isnt**

**Loopy: I know right!**

**Yama Raja: Well... i guess we tell?**

**Sakra Devanam: Yep! We tell~! ^^**

_~Too Lazy! They Told Everyone About Aren~_

**Yama Raja: Urm... I guess we all know that-**

**Sakra Devanam: HES THE BEST BROTHER EVER *fangirl scream***

**Lacy's: *covers ears* Oww...**

**Add's: *mumbles under breath***

**Code Empress: Is something wrong guys?**

**Add's: Nope! Nothing at all (Inner Thoughts: NOOOOOO SHE BETTER NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER BROTHER!)**

**Loopy: Welp! Lets move on... urm... Sky Goddess? Would u read the-**

**Sky Goddess: *takes papers from Loopy* Next is for Elemental Master and Void Princess~!**

**EM + VP: *glares at eachother* (I thought it would be cool if they were enemies ^^)**

**Sky Goddess: Awww come on~ No gloomy faces~**

**Infinity Sword: Sky Goddess is just like u Loopy! xD**

**Loopy: *wacks IS around the head* Shut it u baka!**

**Infinity Sword: Ow...**

**Sky Goddess: *clears throat* Elemental Master and Void Princess have to kiss eachother... infront of everyone..**

**EM + VP: WHAT?!**

**Rest: Lol xD**

**Nature Guardian: Its either that or Patty...**

**EM + VP: *sighs and kisses eachother... then move away from each other***

**Loopy: Wow... Okay...**

**Dimension Witch: *laughs like a cute girl* The magical girl Aisha would have been able to have done that dare straight away ^_^**

**Code Nemesis: *sighs* Dimension Witch, i hated u to begin with, i still hate u now, so plz just STFU!**

**Rest: O - O**

**Blazing Heart: She ISNT like the others at all!**

**Code Nemesis: SHUT UP STRIPPER!**

**Blazing Heart: *shuts up***

**Loopy: Moving on?**

**Midnight Whisper: Yep! Nature its ur turn *passes papers to NG***

**Nature (using short names now): Okay then... hmmm... Oh! Well goodbye Yuki...**

**Everyone: BAI BAI YUKI!**

**Nature: And thank you Nika (Guest) and 3 for reveiwing!**

**Everyone: THX!**

**Loopy: Everyone, if u want to send in Truth and Dares, plz send them through PM, otherwise i will not do them... and so i can keep safe?**

**Everyone: YEP!**

**Nature: And here comes, a returning person, 3! (Arrow-chan3)**

**Hosts: HAI!**

**Elgang: Oh god...**

**Nature: Well, Rune and Elemental are up first!**

**RS + EM: *groans***

**Nature: U must both read 'Remnants of Amaranthine'... whats that?**

**Loopy: They can read it when this is done**

**RS + EM: YES! **

**Loopy: *takes papers* Sneaker, ur up!**

**Sneaker: *sighs and stands up* What is it?**

**Loopy: *reads through and giggles* We also need Blade!**

**Blade: *stands up* I bet its kissing - . -**

**Loopy: As much as i want that, nope... but if ur willing to, then sure XD**

**WS + BM: NOO!**

**Loopy: Lol! Anyways Sneaker has to kick Blade in the face... XDDDD**

**Sneaker: Yay! *does super kick round the face***

**Blade: *is knocked out***

**Reckless: *looks at Balde* Dude! U KNOCKED OUT MY BRO!**

**Sneaker: *shrugs and sits down***

**Sky: YAY! MY TURN~! **

**Midnight: Nuh-uh! Its my turn! *takes papers***

**Sky: *pounts***

**Midnight: Oh... we need Blade...**

**Diabolic: *cracks fists and gets ready to punch Balde***

**Rest: WOAH WOAH WOAH! NOT U! UR GONNA KILL HIM!**

**Diabolic: *deaths glares and sits down (He stood up)***

**Archey: Maybe Searph should?**

**Searph: Sure *gets up and walks to Blade***

**Nemesis: WHY NOT ME!**

**Crimson: Cause, baka, u would probaly kill him**

**Nemesis: *death glares***

**Searph: Hmm *shakes Balde* Wake up? *shakes him even more* Wake up! *shakes him even even more* I said... WAKE THE FUDGE UP! *slaps Balde***

**Blade: *gets up and puts hands on cheeck* IM UP! THE PAIN! IT BURNS!**

**Midnight: BLADE JOIN A FASHION CONTEST AND KEEP SAYING 'Im fabolous, arnt i?' THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE THING!**

**Blade: How about... NO! *puts on giraffe costume and walks into room***

**Midnight: *looks at Loopy* Its 2 minutes now right?**

**Loopy: Nope! Cause that was Reckless**

**Midnight: Oh...**

_~1 minute later~_

**Commander: *opens door* U okay buddy?**

**Reckless: N...Nope... *faints***

**Night: ... Dont worry 3! He will do it in PM**

**Loopy: Yep!**

**Sky: Now its mine turn~! *grabs papers and sticks tounge out***

**Midnight: *growls***

**Master: God... so many enemies...**

**Paladin: I know...**

**All except Chungs: AND FINALLY, THE CHUNGS TALK!**

**Chungs: *sweatdrops***

**Trooper: Lets urm... carry on**

**Sky: Will do~ Lunatic come here plz ^^**

**Lunatic: *comes downstairs* What...**

**Loopy: Oh... shame u took of the dress... BUT HERES ANOTHER DRESS! *throws dark, purple frilly dress***

**Lunatic: *groans and puts dress on* Im guessing 3 is here...**

**Lacys: Yep!**

**Sky: And now Sakra has to give him makeup... AWWWW! WHY COULDNT I PUT IT ON!**

**Dimension: OR ME ;-;**

**Grandy: Because SHUT UP BEFORE I TEAR U GUYS APART!**

**SG + DW: *stay silent***

**Sakra: *giggles* We shall take this somewhere else~ *drags Lunatic to another room***

_~5 minutes later*_

**Sakra: *walks out with Lunatic* Done~**

**Rest: ...Pffftt LOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**Lunatic: *growls***

**Empress: *takes picture (Part of next dare: Take a picture and send it, payback for stalking u)* And now putting it on Facebook~**

**Chaser: How many friends u got on there?**

**Empress: Hmmm... over 2 million**

**Rest: *laughs***

**Lunatic: WHY EMPRESS ; - ;**

**Empress: Payback for stalking...**

**Lunatic: *runs upstairs***

**Diabolic: Now that was funny XD**

**Loopy: Oh look! Diabolic isnt being... Diabolic**

**Diabolic: *death glares***

**Loopy: *strinks* (Inner Thoughts: If looks can kill, we would all be dead Dx)**

**Nature: *grabs papers* And now for truths!**

**Rest: YAY!**

**Nature: For all Elesis(s) , who do u think Elsword'SSSS have a crush on?**

**Elesis(s): Hmmm *whispers among each other***

**Rest: ...**

**Grandy: We are gonna say one for each Elsword :)**

**Rest: Okay!**

**Grandy: So... i think Knight like Dimension**

**Blazing: Rune likes Elemental**

**Crimson: And Infinity likes Void**

**Elsword's and Aisha's: *blushing* S-So not t-t-true!**

**Loopy: Then u are all bakas! Anyways my turn ^^ *gets papers* To all chungs, why do u have so many pikachu plushies in ur room?... O - O**

**Rest: CAUSE HE IS PIKACHU!**

**Chungs: HOW DOES SHE KNOW!?**

**Loopy: Idk... stalking?**

**Everyone:... meh**

**Midnight: MY TURN *grabs papers* AND BAI BAI 3!**

**Everyone: BAI BAI!**

**Midnight: And welcome in MistusAura... and now we are calling u Mistus!**

**Everyone: HAI HAI**

_~Door Bell Rings~_

**Loopy: Ill get it *runs and opens doors***

**Mistus: YAY YAY YAY XDDDDDD**

**Loopy: High on sugar much? *clears throat* I mean, welcome ^^ plz come in**

**Mistus: AND NOW ITS MY TURN *evil grin***

**Elboys: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Elgirls: We have to go somewhere O - O**

**Mistus: *drags Loopy* Lets go somewhere more... private shall we? OwO**

**Loopy: O-O-Okay**

~Setting: In Loopys bedroom, Cameras are placed~

**Mistus: Well i have a dare for all the boys~!**

**(Boys in different room: Oh dear god!)**

**Loopy: Okay!**

**Mistus: They must go to Youtube, and search Anaconda by Nicki... and watch it three times...NO STOPPING WHILE OKAY!**

**(Midnight: Okay Nature, put it on shuffle 3 times!**

**Nature: Okay *gets video ready***

**Elboys: OAO wonder what its about...**

_~After Video~_

Elboys** who are not dead from nosebleed: DDDAAAAAYYYYYUUUUUMMMM!**

**Aisha's: *wacks all Elswords with staff***

**Eve's: *slaps all Adds***

**Rena's: *flicks all Ravens and Chungs***

**Ara's: *shakes head and tutting***

**Elesis(s): *laughs* (except Crimson, who smiles))**

**Loopy: *watching video camera living room* Wow...**

**Mistus: Ikr! Now for all Elgirls!**

**(Elgirls: OH NO!)**

**Mistus: They must watch Anaconda Fart Remix and enjoy it OwO and turn it up full volume**

**(Elgirls: What?)**

**Loopy: We will watch that later!**

**Mistus: And everyone has to listen to Nicki laughing anaconda**

**Loopy: What is up with the Anaconda related dares?**

**Mistus: *shrugs* Also a little truth for the Elgirls, would they like Paladin to go shopping with u or make up?**

**(Elgirls: BOTH BOTH BOTH BOTH!**

**Paladin: NOOOOO *runs away***

**Elgirls: *chases*)**

**Loopy + Mistus: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

* * *

**Loopy: ZOMG THAT WAS LONG... longest i ever done maybe...**

**I NEED SHIP IDEAS! REVEIW SOME SHIP IDES PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ... Do i get one? Does my OC get one?**

**ANYWAYS BAI**

_~P.S- Expect mistakes~_

_~LoopyHoopz14 Has Signed out~_


	4. Sadness but we still keep going!

**Loopy: Hey guys~! I'm bk!**

**Sooooooo... a lot happened this week, but we shall start with, not only myself, but the person who inspired me to do this truth and dare fanfiction:**

_**LittleAngel1031**_

**She made a Soul Eater fanfiction, which, everytime she did a new chapter, it would make me do a little dance (No really, it did)**

**She got up to Chapter 33, and we (because i was in the story) were on a... event, i guess u can call it. So i was pretty excited if i was gonna die or not (lol)**

**But one day, and by that i mean about 2 days ago, she put up a chapter, saying 'This is Goodbye'**

**It was basically saying that she didnt realise she had someone from the... Elimination Team send her a message, and they had told her that she couldn't continue.**

**It also made my day a bad one, since it was in the morning, before school ; - ;**

**I, also, got a message from them as well. I didn't take much notice of it, until Angel's chapter went up, and now im pretty scared.**

**I don't want to stop this fanfiction, and plus, all of u guys were sending in reveiws in PM, so thats one done.**

**I decided to change this a little bit, but trying to not change it a lot. So memeber of the Elimination Team, if u dont like this idea, please tell me. I got this from another fanfiction, and they didnt get a letter yet (either that or it was sent through PM), so i decided to try it out.**

**Sooo... yh. ANYWAYS! Angel, if ur reading this, find either another site for ur fanfiction, or... like... START A TEAM OF REBELLION! (although that probs wont go far)**

**And carry on with the other stories, cause im still reading them :D**

**Well... lets start!**

* * *

_Loopy goes into the living room, where everyone else is, and sits down. There is a long silence before she sighs. Everyone knows what has happened, leading to Loopy's sadness._

**Loopy: So... how u all feel about Arc Tracer coming to the UK?**

_Everyone exchange glaces._

**Rest: NOPE NOPE NOPE NOT HAVING IT!**

_Master, however, is smiling._

**Master: It will be awesome, cause then i will be there**

**Loopy: If u come out on Halloween, i swear, i will put u in a vampire suit for the rest of ur life**

_Master shrinks down, while the other Add's, are laughing._

**Loopy: Anyways, lets start! Sky, u can go first this time**

_Sky beams, and takes the papers_

**Sky: Lets welcome a former PM'er, Yuki!**

**Elgang + Lacy's: Hi Yuki!**

_Loopy waves, and gives a sweet and innocent smile._

**Sky: HEY LOOPY~!**

**Loopy: Yes?**

**Sky: Yuki asks if the Elswords have a sister-complex?**

_There is a long silence._

**Loopy: Hmmm... tricky...**

_There is more silence, then Loopy snaps her fingers._

**Loopy: They do! But since they are watch everyday here on cameras, the dont show it much xD**

All the Elsword's grumble, while all the others laugh. Midnight then takes the papers.

**Midnight: Finally! My turn! Loopy, is Rune a pevert?**

_The room goes quiet. Then Loopy gives a small giggle._

**Loopy: Im not to sure for myself, so i cant be sure XD**

**Rune: HEY! IM STILL HERE T^T**

_Nature gets the papers and reads the next one. She raises a eyebrow and then looks at Ifinity. Ifinity just looks into her eyes, with a small blush._

**Nature: Ifinity, do u mind if u have a Aisha harlem?**

_All the Aisha's have their jaw open. Ifinity just smirks._

**Ifinity: I wouldn't mind it B)**

**LK + RS: U ARE NOT HAVING A AISHA HARLEM!**

**Aisha's: WE REFUSE! ^**

_Ifinity pouts and stares at Nature again, then looks away. Loopy takes the papers and reads it, before giving a small sigh._

**Loopy: Ill answer this. Yes, the Add's are stalking their... prefered Eve's, and i... dont really think the Chung's would do anything?**

**Eve: Huh?**

_The Eve's look at Chung, waiting for a answer. However, all the Chung's are asleep._

**Nemesis: Those little-**

_Archy puts a hand on Nemesis shoulder, giving her a warm smile._

**Archy: Chill out Nemesis~ U can slap them when we need them.**

_Statifiesd, Nemesis sits down, waiting for her chance to slap the shizzle out of them. Loopy then gives the papers to Sky._

**Sky: Ooooo, my turn already~?**

**Loopy: Well, if u dont want a turn then-**

_Sky puts a hand on Loopy's mouth while reading the next one. She lowers her hand from Loopy's mouth slowly, then screams._

**Grandy: Ow... my ears...**

**Night: God, girly girls scream like a Banshee**

**Loopy: Whats up Sky?**

_Loopy looks at the paper. Her eyes widen a bit, then gives a evil smirk._

**Loopy: THE BOYS MUST CONFESS THEIR LOVE THEN BUY THE GIRLS GIFTS!**

Everyone was blushing, except for Dimension, Sky and Sakra, who were laughing. Loopy was just giving her sweet smile, which made the boys blush even more.

**Loopy: We shall keep it a secret, and do the shopping next chapter **

_Everyone nods, agreeing. Midnight, already knowing she's not going to get any gifts, takes the papers off Sky in sadness._

**Sky: Hm? Whats wrong Middy-Chan~?**

_Midnight says nothing and reads the next one on the paper. Loopy obviously knew she was sad, because she didn't try to kill Sky when she said the nickname._

**Midnight: To all girls, if we had to choose to save our boyfriends or our parents, who would we choose?**

_All the girls exchange glaces. Some say parents, others say boyfriends, since they haven't got any parents. All the Lacy's say their answer quickly, making Loopy sigh, cause she knows she gave them a horrible backstory. Nature then takes the paper off Midnight._

**Nature: Its a dare for all. What would the boys do if they were locked in a small room with a girl (they like) and the boys are drunk.**

_Everyone looks at eachother, giving them a 'What?!' face._

**Master + Diabolic: AWWW HELL NO! IM NOT DOING THAT!**

**Lunatic: I would rather go with Patty**

Loopy looks on the ground, nearly in tears.

**Loopy: Patty isnt a option now...**

**Add's: What?!**

**Loopy: When Angel closed her show, Patty had to go home with her sister and meister.**

_There is a long silence until Loopy wipes the tears in her eyes._

**Loopy: We can do that in the next chapter as well...**

_Everyone nods. Sky takes the papers, before giving Loopy a hug._

**Sky: Dont worry Loopy, get some rest~ Me and my sisters will take over.**

_Midnight and Nature nod. Loopy stays silence, but she eventually gives a hug to all her OC's classes, before going to her room. Sky sighs after a little while._

**Sky: Well, we better continue... The boys have to steal something important to the girls?!**

_All the boys take the girls weapons... and other stuff away. There is a large rampage for five hours, until a knife flew pass Asura's and Crimson's head. Both knives go into the wall._

**AS + CA: Woah OAO**

_Everyone looks in the direction it came from. They see Loopy at the stairs, holding some more knives._

**Loopy: If u guys want me to get some 'rest', then keep the noise down. Fail to do so, these knives will hit ALL of u. Understand?~**

_Everyone nods, scared. Loopy then gives the 'Innocent but Deadly' smile, before walking back upstairs. Midnight quickly takes the papers off the floor and sits down, followed by the others._

**Midnight: Well, lets continue;**

**Everyone: Goodbye Yuki!**

**Midnight: And lets all welcome in, a new person, Kima x Cosmo... well just Kima, since Cosmo is sick**

**Everyone: Hi Kima! And get well soom Cosmo!**

**Midnight: COME ON UP** **BLADE!**

_Blade stands up, groaning. Midnight then remembers something._

**Midnight: HEY U DIDNT DO UR DARE! We are gonna have to PM 3... AGAIN!**

_Blade just shrugs. Midnight then sighs._

**Midnight: Did u see Sneaker's panties when she kicked u?**

_Blade blushes madly, but hides it very well._

**Blade: I have much more common sense to look at a lady's panties. Plus, i couldnt see it, cause she kicked me around the face.**

_Sneaker smiles, but she knows hes probably is lying. However she will leave the situation till later. Empress then stands up and looks at Nature._

**Empress: May i read the next one?~**

_Nature nods, as Empress gets the papers. She reads them then giggles._

**Empress: No, Loopy hasnt made a ship pair for the Lacy's yet, which means we cant do the other one either. I am terribly sorry.**

_Oberon and Ophelia bow, while the Lacy's blush. Blazing stands up and takes the papers._

**Blazing: I dont think i have been involed too much, dont u think?**

_Everyone nods as Blazing reads the paper. and laughs. Once she calms herself donw, she wipes a tear._

**Blazing: I give Rune permission :D**

**Rune: Huh?**

Blazing pushes Rune and Elemental into a closet. She then giggles.

**Blazing: 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN! Not too many babies u guys! XD**

After 7 minutes, Crimson stands up and unlocks the closet. The two 'kissers' sat down, not saying a word. Crimson then takes the papers from Blazing.

**Crimson: Well, this person was chocking. U are such a baka - . - But i hope u are alright. And goodbye!**

**Everyone: Bye Kima!**

**Crimson: Well, last, but not least, we have 3!**

**Everyone: Hey 3!**

**Crimson: We will PM u that dare!**

_Everyone nods as Blade shrinks down, not wanting to be seen._

**Crimson: Rune and Elemental, did u read the story 3 was talking about?**

_Rune and Elemental look at eachother, then shake their heads. A tick mark appears on Crimson's head_

**Crimson: U BAKA'S! WHY DIDNT U! . **

**Elemental: Couldnt find it**

_Crimson puts a hand on her head and sighs._

**Crimson: Well 3, can u please send a link?**

_Diabolic stands up and takes papers. He looks at Crimson then quickly looks at the papers._

**Diabolic: To all Rena's, if u could ship anyone with anyone, including yourself, who will u ship who with who?**

_There is a lot of blushing and yelling in this scene. The author is too lazy to put this in detail._

_Lunatic stands up and takes the papers, glaring at Diabolic._

**Diabolic: What?!**

_Lunatic says nothing, as he reads the truth and dares. He then sighs._

**Lunatic: We will dicuss this in PM... Soooo Ravens?**

**Raven's: What?**

**Lunatic: ... ur a bird, right?**

_All the Raven's have tick marks on their heads, while the others are laughing. Void gets up and takes the papers._

**Void: I believe i havent spoken yet~**

_Void reads the papers, then backs away._

**Void: The Eve's can slap anyone they like... ANNNNND IM GONE! **

_Everyone runs away while the Eve's chase them. In the end, everyone has a slap across the face. The Add's had double slaps and double power. All in all, they are all knocked out. Searph picks up the papers and reads._

**Searph: Ahh~ I believe this is ur moment to slap the Chung's Nemesis.**

_Nemesis goes up to the Chung's, grinning insanely. With all her strength, she slapped all of them awake._

**Paladin: OW! I was sleeping!**

**Deadly: I guess we arnt now.**

_Tactical just sits there, hand to face._

**Searph: All of u need to use Outrage Strike or Shooting Star on the Ravens**

**Tactical: Sweet!**

_The Chung's all use their move. The Raven's dont flinch, but they are bledding badly. Empress claps her hands._

**Empress: Oberon! Ophelia! Get the Raven's to the infirmary to get treated!**

_Oberon and Ophelia do as they are told as they take the Raven's to the infirmary._

**Empress: The Ara's have to kiss their preffered Add...**

_The Ara's spring into action as they kiss their 'Prince Charming'. SD + LP. AS + MM. YR = DE. The Ara's run away blushing/_

**Nemesis: AAAANNND thats a rap! Please send in...**

_Nemesis struggles to say the word._

**Searph: More truth and dares, as they make Loopy happy, goodbye!**

_All the Eves wave, as the screen turns off._


	5. Beginning or Nah?

**Sooo... I just found this in my docs... Seems legit, and kool ^^ Must of been a beginning that i was gonna do... WELL JUST READ IT T^T**

* * *

**-Setting: In a mansion, which is navy blue plus baby blue all over. Someone comes outside-**

**Loopy: Hey guys~! LoopyHoopz14 Here~! Or just call me Loopy, whichever you prefer :3**

**Anyways~! Some of you may already know me, like in Angel's Truth and Dares with the SE crew (Soul Eater), or a reveiwer on Jamie's Truth and Dares (Also Soul Eater)... or just from my Elsword OC story :P**

**Anyways, because I'm SUCH a copy cat, I decided to do Truth and Dares, to make myself FAMOUS x3**

**Not only that, but I'm not doing Soul Eater... IM DOING THE ELGANG *Jumps up and down* YAY~!**

**Speaking of which, HERE THEY ARE~!**

**-A helicopter comes down, so fast it almost crashes into the mansion. All together, everyone falls out, tired-**

**Elgang: *groan* Ow..**

**Loopy: *goes up to them* HEEEEEEYYYYY U GUYS CAME! U also nearly broke my new mansion - . -**

**Aisha: *stands up quickly* WHO ARE U AND WHERE ARE WE *points staff at Loopy* Also we nearly died and all you care about is the mansion?!**

**Loopy: *sighs* Aisha, calm down. 1: My name is Loopy~! Good to meet ya. 2: Your at my new mansion, which Anya (From Soul Eater NOT!) brought for me. 3: YES THATS ALL I CARE ABOUT! ANYA WILL KILL ME IF IT WAS BROKEN AND CRUMBLED!**

**Aisha: *blinks a few times* How do you know my name?**

**Loopy: Stuff! ANYWAYS LISTEN UP!**

**Elgang: Listening...**

**Loopy: You were all sent here aganist your will. Which is good for me and the fans! Not so much for you guys!**

**Add: *stands up* So what are we here to do?!**

**Loopy: TRUTH AND DARES OF COURSE~!**

**Elgang: WHAT?!**

**Loopy: Now follow... *walks up steps then turns around, sighing* I'm paying for the bill...**

**Elgang: *runs after Loopy***

**~Radio Station at Death City~**

**Loopy: Hey guys~! Like the radio station? I thank Kid for letting me use it ^^**

**Anyways... PLEASE SEND IN TRUTH AND DARES FOR THE ELGANG! SO THE CAN SUFFER- *cough* HAVE FUN ON MY SHOW! Well cya~!**

~LoopyHoopz14 Has Sighned Out~


	6. A Singing Nutshell! 1 Rising Hope!

**Hey guys! LoopyHoopz14 Here~! IM NOT DEAD!... Or am i? owo**

**Anyways, there will be a new truth and dare + That gift and shopping dare, but since im doing it all in detail, Its gonna take a while = . = **

**So in the meantime, Im just gonna do random Elgang in a nutshell singing songs :3**

**First 8 people up:**

_**-Aisha**_

_**-Rena**_

_**-Eve**_

_**-Lacy**_

_**-Elsword**_

_**-Raven**_

_**-Chung**_

_**-Add**_

**They are all singing my favorite song, RISING HOPE BY LISA! ^W^ Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bold: 1 person**

_**Bold Italic: 2 people**_

_Italic: 3 people_

Normal: 4 people

_**Bold Italic Underlined: All!**_

Girls: I hold the message!

**Rena: Thats our Rising Hope!**

**Eve: Hey welcome to a special rising**

**Can you reason? Standby?**

**Here we go!**

_~Lil Instrumental~_

**Aisha: Im in too deep, to keep my sanity, as the world around comes to it's end**

**I try my best to calm down my heart**

**But with this overwhelming blow I fall short!**

**Rena: Still I hold, it back, the desperation that swelling deep inside my soul**

**But if this paths another dead end, _**Then I swear to God**_**

_**Rena + Aisha: That I'll go berserk!**_

_**Pay attention!**_

**Eve: Hey what is it?**

_**Watch your step now!**_

**Lacy: Just shut your mouth I know your lie!**

_**Are you serious?**_

**Eve: No no no, don't worry 1, 2, 3!**

**Lacy: Listen close to the rhythm of my heart!**

_**Add + Rena: I blink away, the haziness that's in my way**_

_**You gotta keep your faith in me!**_

_**I swear I'll never let you down!**_

**Add: Do you trust me?**

**Chung: Some may say that I'm blind**

Boys: But I can hear that shot in the dark!

Elsword + Aisha + Rena + Raven: No matter how, I now, find glory or defeat, against a foe that I can't beat

_**Elsword + Aisha: I will still wake up to a brand new day!**_

_**I believe Rising Hope!**_

Chung + Eve + Lacy + Add: There's not a spell, or swell, of magic left in me! But still, I won't surrender!

_**Chung + Eve: I'll see our wish come true, Because I can't forsake the oath I have made to you!**_

_**(I sing my heart out!)**_

**Raven: If tears scream to break free!**

**Lacy: I'll crush that cry with the resolve that swelling in me!**

_**I hold the message that's our Rising Hope!**_

_~Lil Pause~_

**_I WILL GO AHEAD!_**

_~Instrumental~_

**Eve: Can I get a non-stop ticket? I got to get my heart away!**

_**WHERE IS THE SOLUTION!?**_

**Aisha: Swallow all the doubt inside and GET UP!**

_**Come on!**_

**Eve: NOW HURRY UP!**

_**Come on!**_

**Elsword: So if u mind that you thrown away your time in the end!**

**Throw it out- Never doubt or make excuses!**

**Regret is dirt so brush it off and hold your head a lil higher!**

**Raven: Am I okay? I'm okay so let's both go for dead!**

**Let your heart soaring algorithm fly up ahead**

**Add: My voice, is hoarse as I scream: "I'd rather die than back down now"**

**Lacy: I can't express this feeling inside**

_**Add + Lacy: It's like a fire raging- slowly raising- building up inside until I blow-oww**_

_~Intrusmental~_

**Eve: Please hear me out, I need to get this off my chest!**

_**Eve + Rena: And tell you your the reason why,**_

_**I'm gonna live believing in**_

**Aisha: All you shown me!**

**Some may say, they're a lie**

Girls: But no I'll never need no proof! I don't even care if they're real!

**Add: I've never known that kind of love **

**Cause no ones shown**

**Raven: Me how, to open up my heart**

_**Add + Raven: Without the fear it'd break and fall apart...**_

**Chung: The more I ask.. The more I fear the truth will hold **

**Elsword: Me back, and I'll regret it**

_**Chung + Elsword: But with you that feeling's gone and for you I'll have the strength to soldier on **_

Raven+ Eve + Lacy + Add: No matter how, I now, find glory or defeat,

_**Against, a foe that I can't beat**_

_**I will fight and chase after a brand new day **_

_**There's not a spell or swell of magic left in me but still I won't surrender **_

Elsword + Aisha + Rena + Raven: I'll make our wish come true 'cause I'll never forsake what I have with you

_**Lacy + Raven: The future's not far off**_

_**Elsword + Eve: Just hold my hand a little tighter and you will see **_

_**I hold the message!**_

_Aisha + Rena + Chung: That's our Rising Hope!_

**_Forever I will hold this_**

**Raven: Rising Hope!**

**Elsword: Rising Hope!**

_**(Lacy + Eve: I believe in our Rising Hope!**_

**Raven: Hey, it's just a little special rising**

**Can you continue? Alright!)**

_**Lead The Way!**_

* * *

**Phew... That one 3 person thing tho XD**

**Welp, I hope my main gets finshed before the new character comes out o 3 o**

**Annyywwaayys~**

**Challanges and Stuff:**

**~1st person to guess where I got these English lyrics from gets to be in the next Singing Nutshell!**

**~1st person to find out what video I got the seperations from gets to be in the truth and dares!**

**~Requests on songs! And make sure u PM me a link to the english lyrics! If u can also do one where its seperate, dat would be great as well ^^**

**Cya soon!**

**~LoopyHoopz14 Has Signed out~**


	7. Shopping Adventure New Guest's!

**Loopy: YO YO YO! Guess who's bk :3**

**I believe my nutshell did gd... Probably...**

**I can still carry it on, maybe in another story or something... NAHHHH I'll just keep it here :3**

**Anyways, im being rebel... DEAL WITH IT!**

_**Asura walks in, smiling.**_

**Asura: Guess wat?!**

**Loopy: Wat? owo**

_**Asura shows Loopy dat Little Specter has come out**_

**Loopy: ...**

_**Loopy does a fangirl scream then dies.**_

_**(PS! I have changed my classes: Midnight Soul... Was that always one? idk... Anyways and Nature Gaurdian is now Forest Guardian... not much change by meh)**_

* * *

_**PLOT TWIST SPIN!**_

Loopy: *holding camera* HELLO~

Lunatic: We are in a shopping centre... Dont shout...

Loopy: I can shout if I want... U CANT STOP ME!

Master: Anyways, why we here?

Loopy: Cause... SHOPPING TIME!

Diabotic: Say wat? o _ o

Loopy: U know... FOR UR CRUSHES!

Adds: Ohhhh... *not very excited*

Loopy: Alright, so im making a wild guess. Lunatic for Sakra, Master for Yama, and Diabotic for Crimson?

Adds: ... How?! O _ O

Loopy: Easy rlly... ANYWAYS ADVENTURE!

_**PLOT TWIST SPIN AGAIN!**_

*outside shop*

Loopy: Okai... Now wat?

Diabotic: BREAK IN A SHOP AND STEAL SOME SHET!

*We all look at him* : ...

Diabotic: Wat?

Master: Wats rlly weird, is dat u said it out loud...

Lunatic: So? No one gives one...

*Shop owner comes out with a shotgun*

Shop Owner: I AINT HAVING NO STUPID KIDS STEALING IN ME SHOP! GET DA FUDGE OUT!

Lunatic: Hey... Im 18...

Loopy: Im not :3

Shop Owner: *shoots near Loopys foot, which just misses*

Loopy: *yelps* Okai Okai... LETS GET OUTTA HERE!

* * *

_**PLOT TWIST SPIN #3**_

*outside different shop far away from other shop*

Master: Nice going Diabotic... = . =

Diabotic: *shrugs*

Loopy: Well... Lets just get something before-

AS Eun: *taps Loopys shoulder* * ^ *

Loopy: AHH! *jumps bk* Wai would u do dat AS Eun? QAQ

AS Eun: Cause ^^

Lunatic: Oh hey! :3

Master: Sup AS Eun!

AS Eun: *waves at them* U guys need anything? owo

Loopy: Atucally we do; *whispers wat they need*

AS Eun: Hmmm... I know wat Yama and Sakra want, cause I am basically them... U might need to ask Grand or Blazing for Crimson...

Diabotic: Oh...

Lunatic: so wat gifts should we get?

AS Eun: *hands Lunatic some Eun styled hair accessories* Sakra always wanted these, but i made the prices a teeny weeny bit too high... ^^"

Loopy: How high? owo

AS Eun: 500,000,000 ED for 1 :3

Adds: WAI SO HIGH?!

Loopy: Yh, thats not _"teeny weeny"_ \- . -

AS Eun: *sweatdrops* Hehehe...

Lunatic: Its nice though... Thx :3

Master: So wat about Yama? o u o

AS Eun: *gives Master a demonic necklace with dark jewels on it* These give her much more power and beauty , cost the same as the Eun type accessories...

Loopy: *sighs then smiles* Alright, thx ^^

AS Eun: No problem :3 *walks off*

Lunatic: Well that was lucky * ^ *

Master: Yep... Now for Diabotic...

Diabotic: *sighs* Seriously u bakas, its not like Grand or Blazing is gonna-

Loopy: Oh look theres Blazing! *points to her*

Diabotic: ARE U FUDGING KIDDING ME?!

Blazing: *hears him then walks over sighing* U rlly got to learn to not lose ur temper Diabotic...

Diabotic: *flips the finger* Fudge u...

Loopy: *slaps Diabotic* Hey! U were gonna ask her something?! T ^ T

Diabotic: Ow... I was? owo

Lunatic: *sighs* Do u know wat Crimson might like as a gift?

Blazing: Hmmm... Well... There was this Dark Naho pet that she wanted... Maybe get her that?

Master: That would be a gd idea... IF THEY WEREN'T SO EXPENSIVE!

Loopy: I would buy... But i need this money for BILLS!

Lunatic: Ur not even 18 and ur so grown up...

Loopy: I guess :3

Blazing: Welll... Luckly i found one about to get run over...

All except Blazing: WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING?! ;W;

Blazing: Someone who's very cruel...

Diabotic: Indeed...

Blazing: *gives Diabotic a box with a sleepy baby Dark Naho fox* Its only lil, so take good care of it ^^

Loopy: Awww... Thx!

Blazing: No problem Loopy... Im not gonna get a truth or dare now right?... RIGHT?! OWO

Loopy: Well, it all depends on the people :3

* * *

_**PLOT TWIST SPIN #4 W/ SKY!**_

Sky: *holding camera and smilling* Hello all~

Lord: Ur saying it like ur ATUCALLY recording = . =

All except Lord: ... Maybe because it IS RECORDING?!

Lord: Ohh.. *Derp*

Sky: Well, do u know why we are here?

Infinity: No... Tell me plz...

Sky: SHOPPING FOR GIFTS!

Rune: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO QAQ

Sky: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY :D

Rune: Welp, lets get it over and done with... Im going for Elemental...

Lord: Thats easy, just books...

Infinity: Man so lucky... U get the easiest one D:

Sky: Yh... But which KIND?!

Rune: A spell book? Duh? owo

Sky: She told me she has ALL the spell books she could find... So ur still lost...

Rune: Dammit!

Lord: Im getting a gift for Dimension ^^

Sky: Oh dats easy~ Me, Dimension and Sakra are like, BFFLs now, so no problem :3

Lord: *fists pumps air* YUSH!

Infinity: Hmmm... e - e

Rune: Wats wrong bro? owo

Infinity: I DONT KNOW WHO TO GIVE A GIFT TO?! Crimson or Void?!

Sky: Well thats hard... Im pretty sure Midnight would know, since her, Void, Night and Nemesis are BFFLs as well...

Lord: Wat about Yama? owo

Sky: I think its just her, Asura and Crimson... I think e _ e

Rune: Well, why not buy gifts for both of them?

Infinity: YH... OKAI :D

Sky: Adventure~

* * *

_**PLOT TWIST SPIN #5**_

*At bookstore*

Sky: i do wonder what Elemental would like... o n o

Lord: Maybe a book about physical attack? She always wanted to be balanced at both...

Sky: Thats a gd idea~!

Rune: Yh buuuuutt... Wat are the chances? owo

Infinity: JUST GET UR BUTT IN THERE! *kicks Rune in store*

Sky: Wow... No need for violence...

Lord: Violence is ALWAYS the answer :3

Sky: *sighs*

Rune: *comes out with a TON of books* GOT SOME BETCHES!

Sky: No need for swearing...

Infinity: Swearing is ALWAYS the answer :3

Sky: *facepalm* Let's just get something for Dimension...

* * *

_**PLOT TWIST SPIN #6**_

*outside makeup store*

Lord: ... Rlly? T - T

Sky: Yh, thats wat she wanted most in the whole wide world! MAKEUP~!

Rune: Makes sense... ~Impression of Dimension~ MAGICAL MAKEUP~! XD

Lord: Oh yeah ur right... Annnndd... *punches Rune in the face and runs inside*

Rune: OW! U SON OF A-

Sky: *covers Rune's mouth* Hush child~ We dont want to make a commotion!

Infinity: We already have by that punch...

Sky: *glares at Infinity* e . e

Infinity: *sweatdrops* Alright... Jeez...

Rune: *rubbing face from punch* If looks could kill, you would be a dead corpse right now...

Infinity: Shut it...

Lord: *comes out* I GOT IT!

Sky: Oh what did u-

Lord: CATCH~ *throws a box of makeup to Sky*

Sky: Ehhh! *just about catches it* W-Well... This is a lot ^^"

Rune: Hey I just noticed something... *looks Infinity* Ur gonna get a gift for Crimson riggghht?

Infinity: Y-Yh...

Lord: As a crush? O W O

Infinity: WAT NO! SIBLING LOVE! VOID IS MY CRUSH! T ^ T

All except Infinity: ... OHHHHHHHHH!

Infinity: *facepalm*

Sky: So wat for Void?

Rune: Better clothes :D

Sky: *smacks Rune* Be reasonable! T - T

Rune: Ow...

Lord: How about...

All except Lord: Waiting... owo

Lord: ... Yeah I got nothing - 3 -

Infinity: *sighs*

Sky: Hmmm... *gets idea and looks through Lord's gift box*

Elsword's: ... o n o?

Sky: *gets out a dark crystal ball* I think she mentioned something like this to me... U get to see where people are :3

Lord: U hear dat Infinity... *smirks* U get a new stalker XD

Infinity: *dark aura forms around him* Say wat Lord?~

Rune: O _ O He didn't say anything riiigghhht buddy?

Lord: *sweatdrops* N-No... ^^''

Sky: *blinks then smiles* Well, dats the end of out adventure! Lets go home~ ^^

Elsword's: WAHOO!

* * *

**_PLOT TWIST SPIN #7 W/MIDNIGHT!_**

Midnight: *turns on camera and smiles* Well this is on :3

Blade: And this is stupid...

Midnight: Annnnddddd SHUT UP BEFORE U BECOME STUPID!

Blade: ...

Reckless: *yawns* So why are we here? o u o

Midnight: Urm... I thinks it's part of a dare... Urm... *reads dare* It says all boys must go shopping for the girl they like...

Raven's: SAY WAT?! O _ O

Midnight: Yep! U heard right! Then we gotta introduce ourselves to Lu and Ciel :3

Veteran: U mean LuCiel? If u wanna put 2 together owo

Midnight: *sighs* I dun give a fudge really... Urm... ADVENTURE!

* * *

_**PLOT TWIST #8!**_

*outside martial arts shop*

Midnight: I had a feeling 1 of u would like Sneaker ^^

Reckless: Aww man! U found out T ^ T *crosses arms*

Veteran: Oh I thought it was Balde...

Midnight: Yeah same... ANYWAYS GET UR BUTT IN THERE!

Reckless: *groans* Im too lazy...

Blade: Bro, just do it... If u can walk all the way here, u can walk in a shop and back...

Reckless: *lays down on bench* Nope - w -

Midnight: ... Fine then... *fixes hair covering right eye and walks towards Reckless* ...

**_~No footage could be found here~_**

_~10 Minutes Later~_

Midnight: *grabs camera again and smiles insanely* Well, Loopy didn't lie when she said I was the strongest class of the three, did she?~ *looks at Reckless*

Reckless: *basically dead* X . X

Blade: *stares at Midnight then walks away from her*

Veteran: Not to be rude buuut... Then u absorb da Dark El? o u o

Midnight: Hmm... *thinks* Idk actually, ur gonna have to ask Loopy...

Blade: Welp, u killed my bro, ur going to jail...

Midnight: Oh puuhlease~ He's not dead, *hits Reckless with blunt end of axe*

Reckless: *jumps to his feet, runs into shop then bk out again* DONE! I GOT HER SOME BOOK ABOUT MARTIAL ARTS! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! *runs away screaming*

BM + VC: *blinks*

Midnight: See? And he got his gift for Sneaker, NOW LETS GO!

* * *

_**PLOT TWIST #9!**_

Midnight: Okai, so I'm gonna take a wild guess... Blade likes Archey, and Veteran like Night? AM I RIGHT?! OR AM I RIGHT?!

BM + VC: ... Ur right...

Midnight: So, we buy Archey a wedding dress-

Blade: WAT?! WAI?! O _ O

Midnight: Cause she likes bright stuff?

Blade: DO U EVEN KNOW WAT A WEDDING IS?!

Midnight: *stays silent* ... Wat if I said I don't? ouo

Veteran: Wow, Loopy doesn't give u guys anything...

Midnight: Well, she made us pretty and strong, dat's gd enough...

Blade: ANYWAYS! We are buying her something else... OR EVEN I'M BUYING HER SOMTHING ELSE!

Midnight: Okai... So wat?

Blade: *points to clothes shop*

Midnight: ... Eh, gd enough... GO IN THERE!

Blade: *does salute sign* YES NO SIR MADAM!

Midnight: Urhh... Wat-

Blade: NOTHING! *runs in shop*

Veteran: So wat about Night?

Midnight: TRAPS! WE GO AND BUY HER MORE FRICKEN TRAPS! :D

Veteran: ... Hooow about a new sword?

Midnight: We can't just replace Erendil... Dats like taking Night's life!

Veteran: Well arn't u and Night BFFL's?! WAT DOES SHE WANT!

Midnight: TRAPS! I ALREADY TOLD U! TRRRRAAAAPPPSSS!

Veteran: ... Okai... *runs superspeed to a jungle*

Blade: *came bk and saw Veteran run rlly fast* WAT DA WAT?!

Midnight: *gob smacked* ... I dont even tho...

_~5 minutes later~_

Veteran: *comes bk with cuts, bruises, and traps*

Blade: There was a trap shop riiight there... *points to a trap shop*

Veteran: ... Ya know wat, IM DONE! SCREW U SHOPPING! SCREW U ALL! *walks off with rage*

Midnight: ... Well, let's go home...

Blade: Agreed...

* * *

_**PLOT TWIST #10 W/FOREST!**_

Forest: *holds camera up* I-Is it recording...?

Paladin: *looks at camera too* YYYep!

Forest: Oh *smiles* Welp, I-I think dis is wat ppl call shopping right?

Tactical: Correction: CRUSH SHOPPING T ^ T

Forest: Y-Yh... A-Anyways, urm... Who are ur crushes...

Deadly: Mine is Nemesis~! :D

Tactical: Figures... Mine is Searph...

Paladin: Empress...

Forest: I-I guess dat makes sense Paladin... *giggles*

Paladin: Wai? o u o

Deadly: Cause most ppl call u 'Iron Princess' *laughs*

Paladin: *hold hair* DIS HAIR ISH AWESOME! LEAVE IT ALONE!... It has feelings QAQ

Forest: *faceplams* A-Anyways... A-Adventure ^^"

* * *

_**PLOT TWIST #11!**_

**(I think there's gonna be a storm... Either dat, or da wind is just having a spazz attack o - o)**

*outside a shop called 'Like A Queen!'*

Deadly: Dis has a VERY familiar name to 'Like A Boss' o w o

Paladin: Who cares... At least it won't be embarrassing! *walks in*

Tactical: Not embarrassing? o - o

Forest: Ppl will think he's a girl

TT + DC: OHHHHHHH!

Forest: W-Which rlly makes sense :3

Deadly: Yh it does XD

Paladin: *comes out* I- *drops the china tea set* ... Oops? o _ o

FG + DC: ...

Tatical: Well hey! Let's not all be 100% negative! Lets be dat 0.000001% positive~ *slow clap*

Paladin: ... I HATE DIS! *walks bk to buy another*

Forest: I-I wonder how much dat costs...

Deadly: *reads tag* 400 BILLION ED?!

Tactical: Woah, no wonder he was ticked off...

Paladin: *walks out* I'm going home before I break it again T ^ T *walks away*

Deadly: Im getting a present for Nemesis now~ :D *walks into a shop*

Tactical: I hope he doesn't buy anything too extreme...

Forest: Y-Yh...

Deadly: *comes bk with a book* HOW TO KILL UR ENEMIES QUICK! :3

Forest: ... O-Okai?..

Tactical: Welp... Wat would Searph like?

Forest: A-A bunch of lazers?

Deadly: How to have feelings?

Forest: A-A book about codes?

Deadly: Dats soemthing a Add would have...

Forest: O-Oh yh! How about-

Tactical: HOW ABOUT U GUYS STFU AND ILL GET SOMETHING!

Forest: ... D-Dats gd as well... *gulps and nods*

Tactical: *walks off*

Deadly: Da rage ish real today...

Forest: Y-Yh... B-But it's great to have some comapny ^^

Deadly: *blinks* Wat do u mean? o u o

Forest: I-I mean-

Tactical: A DIAMOND NECKLACE! *shows bag where the necklace is*

Deadly: Oh, a girl's best friend... GD ONE PAL! *high fives Tactical*

Tactical: *smirks and high fives bk*

Forest: *giggles* Alright lets go home ^^

* * *

_**PLOT TWIST #12**_

**(Oh, da wind was just spazzing out, dun worry XD)**

*At mansion*

Loopy: Okai! Now everyone say one would to describe ur trip! AND GO! AWESOME!

Diabolic: Boring = . =

Lunatic: Okai :D

Master: Fine :)

Lord: Scary *thinks about IS turning dark and shivers* . ~ .

Rune: Weird owo

Infinity: Misunderstood...

Sky: Faboulous~ *giggles rlly girly* :3

Reckless: Hell *remembers how Midnight almost killed him and hides behind sofa* O _ O

Veteran: Hurtful *rubs cuts* - ~ -

Blade: Confuzzling . - .

Midnight: Insane~ *smirks insanely* **(THERE IS NO EMOTION FOR INSANE SMILES O W O)**

Paladin: Annoying *remembers wasting 800 Billion ED on a tea set* T ^ T

Deadly: Crazy o w o

Tactical: Cool BD

Forest: A-Alright... . _ .

Sneaker: Most of those words seem... Wats da word I'm looking for?

Empress: Negative?

Sneaker: Yh! Dats da word :D

Loopy: Well, before we go to our truth and dares... WE HAVE A NEW GUEST... Or should I say... TWO NEW GUEST'S JOINING US!

Archey: Who?

Sky: *opens door* Hey there~ C'mon in~ Ur just in time!

Lu: *walks in smiling happily* Hi :)

Ciel: *walks in* Yo...

Loopy: As some of u may know, dis is Lu: *points to the girl* And dis is Ciel: *points to da boy* They had been released to KR on December 18, until their first job change comes out, refer to them as dat ^^

Ciel: There are a lot of ppl...

Loopy: Yep! Now I will let everyone introduce themselves!

**(Oh god spzzy wind ish bk 0 - 0)**

Lord: *stands up* Names Lord, Best swordsman there is :3

Rune: *stands up* Rune, A awesome magic person :D

Infinity: *stands up* Infinity, Too many swords to handle . 3 .

Elemental: *stands up* My name is Elemental, The smartest magician there is~ . w .

Void: *stands up* Void is my name, and darkness is my game - w -

Dimension: *stands up* Magical girl Dimension is here~ At ur sevice~

Archey: *stands up* Nice to meet u guys, I'm Archey, The best archer there is ^^

Sneaker: *stands up* I'm Sneaker, And have rlly strong kicks, So watch ur bks ^ - ^

Night: *stands up* Night, A archer slash swordsman, And I'm very good at traps o 3 o

Blade: *stands up* Blade here, A half long sword person, a half nasod hand person - = -

Reckless: *stands up* Yo, I'm Reckless, Unlike the others, I enchanted my nasod arm B)

Veteran: *stands up* Veteran, Focused on fire and crows... *makes crow noise* **(I HAD TOOO XD)**

LuCiel: *sweadrops*

Empress: *stands up* U may present me as Empress, A queen to nasods .=.

Nemesis: *stands up* U may call me Nemesis, A dark queen who controls guns and... Stuff . x .

Searph: *stands up* Plz call me Searph, A queen specialize in lazers - _ -

Paladin: *stands up* Im Paladin... I have a lot of war cries? owo

Loopy: *looks at Paladin* Wah- Nvm... Lets carry on...

Deadly: *stands up* I'm Deadly, I hold two twin silver shooters - 3 -

Tactical: *stands up* The name's Tactical, Dun get in the way of my grenades ; 3 ;

Sakra: *stands up* Hello~ Sakra here, Ready to protect the ppl by my light~ * ^ *

Yama: *stands up* Yama here, Focusing on the dark arts in my family w 3 w

Asura: *stands up* I'm Asura, the only one among my sisters to fully accept Eun, Who is another part of us 3 _ 3

Grandy: *stands up* My name is Grandy, Best swordsWOMAN around *glares at Lord*

Blazing: *stands up* Hey, I'm Blazing, A swordsman who holds fire in hands B)

Crimson: *stands up* Crimson, A swordsman who absorbed the Dark El for revenge = _=

Lu: *shivers*

Ciel: *stands infront of Lu protectivly*

Lunatic: *stands up* Urm... Lunatic here, The only one here with a complete nasod amour - v -

Master: *stands up* K... I'm Master, Basically the same, But without completed nasod amour and drone installments = v =

Diabotic: *stands up* I dun care...

Loopy: *elbows Diabotic in ribs* Soz, he's rlly moody T - T

Diabotic: *glares at Loopy* Diabotic, Yh same, but with temporal and spatial distortian T _ T

Ciel: Sooo... Dats 29, including us, under one roof

Loopy: Urm... Atucally there's 33 ^^"

Lu: THERES MORE?!

Sky: *stands up* Sky here~ A axewoman who has choosen the light~ * - *

Midnight: *stands up* Sup, I'm Midnight, A axewoman who controls the powers of darkness o u o

Forest: *stands up* I-I'm Forest, I specialize in nature elements, Kinda like Archey, Sneaker and Night o n o

Loopy: Annnd u know me! Sky, Midnight and Forest are my OC's, hosts and belong rightfully to me... Even though they can get dared XD

Lacy's: Wat?! OWO

Loopy: ANYWAYS! Let's get going, first we have:

Everyone: ARROW-CHAN 3... OH GOD OWO

Loopy: Welp, Rune and Elemental, heres da link, u can go read it at da end of da show - 3 -

RS + EM: O-Okai...

Loopy: Lu, would u like to read one?

Lu: Sure ^^ *takes papers* Next dare is for... Chungs'?

Loopy: Well, they are 3 of each character, just with classes, so we call them dat if we are doing all of them

Lu: Oh I see... Urm... They must kiss their preffered Eve - 3 -

Loopy: Well they brought gifts, they can give them dat

Chung's: *throws their gifts at them and runs off blushing*

Eves: *opens their presents and gasps* ITS BEAUTIFUL!

Loopy: It is... BUT THEY DIDNT DO DA DARE!

Midnight: GET UR BUTTS BK HERE AND WEAR FRILLY DRESSES! *chases after them*

Loopy: ... Well Ciel, would u like to read?

Ciel: Sure *takes papers from Lu* Cant do that one... Urm... The Ara's must use their Hyperactive on all the Add's... Because they stalk Eve's? owo

Eve's: *grin evily*

Loopy: Welp, take it outside...

Add's: O - O *runs outside*

Ara's: *chases them*

~All u can hear is big booms and destruction~

LuCiel: ... We wanna go home QAQ

Loopy: Nope~ Sky, would u like-

Sky: Of course~ *takes papers* To all girls, we must get some frilly dresses and put them on the boys... Also give them makeup... YAY~ ^^

Elboys: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Ciel: Does dis include me?!

Lu: I guess it does now~

Ciel: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Loopy: I got a more lazy idea *snaps fingers and all boys are in dresses*

Elboys: WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!

Loopy: Cause dares...

Midnight: Hey guys I'm- *sees all boys and laughs* See Chung's? I told u guys u wont be the odd ones out XDDDDDD

Chung's: *walk in* 0 - 0 WE FEEL UR PAIN!

Midnight: Anyways~ *grabs papers* Now onto her truths

Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAYYY~

Midnight: To Raven's, ADMIT DAT U GUYS ARE THE BIRD TYPE OF RAVEN!

Reckless: WE ARE NOT!

Blade: YH SHUT UP ARROW T ^ T

Night: Well Veteran might be XD

Lord: Yh, He was making crow noises XDDDD

Veteran: I AM NOT A BIRD! *runs out doing crow noises*

Grandy: *laughs*

Lunatic: See? I TOLD U TOO HE WAS A BIRD! *looks at Master and Diabolic* NOW PAY UP!

MM + DE: *grumbles and give LP £10*

Loopy: Oh bets~ ^^

Forest: *grabs papers* T-To Blazing-

Blazing: WAT?! U SAID I WOULDN'T HAVE ANY! T ^ T

Loopy: I said maybe . - .

**(There's irony in that, cause I atucally didn't know Blazing was gonna have one XD)**

Forest: W-Wat would u do if Rune got Elemental preggers? owo

Lu: Oh mai...

Deadly: Dat truth...

Blazing: I would kill him... Elemental is 18, but shouldn't be doing the dirty... RUNE IS FRICKEN 16!

RS + EM: *blushing*

Loopy: *gets papers* Welp, Thx Arrow for those wondeful dares and truths~

Everyone: Bai Arrow! Dun come bk o w o

Loopy: They mean come bk very soon ^^ Anyways, now we have:

Everyone: MITUS AURA!

Loopy: First one for Master and Empress: Master must hug Empress from behind and Empress must let him do it for 10 minutes... IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! :D

Lu: *takes camera out* A lifetime moment * ^ *

Ciel: *sweatdrops* L-Lu...?

Loopy: Welp, Nemesis has to take a picture of it and post it on Facebook XDD

Nemesis: Sweet, I HAVE A LOAD OF FRIENDS WHO ARE SHIPPING MM x CeM! *takes camera out*

Master: *sighs and hugs Empress from behind*

Empress: *trying to hide blush* o/o

_~10 minutes later~_

Loopy: Okai-

Empress: *pushes Master off her* T ^ T

Master: Ow...

Nemesis: Okai I posted them~

Loopy: Gd gd! Now Lu-

Lu: *takes papers* I luv this * ^ * *clears throat* For Grandy: U must sing 'The one that got away' Infront of all Ravens~

Grandy: *smiles* O-Okai...

Loopy: HIT IT SKY!

Sky: *plays music*

**(Grandy: Bold)**

**Summer after high school when we first met**  
**We made out in your Mustang to Radiohead**  
**And on my 18th birthday we got matching tattoos**  
**Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof**  
**Talk about our future like we had a clue**  
**Never planned that one day I'd be losing you**

**In another life I would be your girl**  
**We keep all our promises, be us against the world**  
**And in other life I would make you stay**  
**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**  
**The one that got away!**

**I was June and you were my Johnny Cash**  
**Never one without the other, we made a pact**  
**Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, (whoa)**  
**Someone said you had your tattoo removed**  
**Saw you downtown singing the blues**  
**It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse**

**In another life I would be your girl**  
**We keep all our promises, be us against the world**  
**And in another life, I would make you stay**  
**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**  
**The one that got away**

**The o-o-o-o-one**  
**The o-o-o-o-one**  
**The o-o-o-o-one**  
**The one that got away**

**All this money can't buy me a time machine, (Nooooo)**  
**Can't replace you with a million rings, (Nooooo)**  
**I should've told you what you meant to me, (whoa)**  
**'Cause now I pay the price**

**In another life I would be your girl**  
**We keep all our promises, be us against the world**  
**And in another life, I would make you stay**  
**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**  
**The one that got away**

**The o-o-o-o-one**  
**The o-o-o-o-one**  
**The o-o-o-o-one**

**And in another life I would make you stay**  
**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**  
**The one that got away!**

**(I copied and pasted this... DUN JUDGE xD)**

Loopy: *claps* Dat was beautiful * ^ *

WS + NW: WAHOO! U GO GURL :D

Grandy: *blushes and smiles*

Blade: *blushing* O/O

Loopy: Anyways~ Ciel?

Ciel: *takes papers* Okai urm... To all Aisha's: U must think of a spell to make all the Elswords say 'I love u', Then u must say 'Yes' Then hug them tightly... WAT KIND OF DARE IS DIS?!

Master: A dare? Get with the fricken time here!

Loopy: Alright Aisha's... GO!

Elemental: Shining Body!

Void: Shadow Body!

Dimension: Energetic Body~!

**(I have no creativity QAQ)**

Elsword's: *are now controlled* I LUV U AISHA!

Aisha: YES! :D *hugs their crushes tightly*

Loopy: And stop!

Elsword's: *bk to normal and blushing* O / O

Ciel: Here, *passes papers to Sky*

Sky: Thx ^^ Now truths~

Everyone: Yay~

Sky: To all Raven': Who has the biggest breasts: GA, WS or NW? owo

Crimson: Wat da fudge are wrong with these ppl!?

Paladin: They must be mad!

Loopy: Hey dats my friend ur talking to T ^ T

Blade: Grandy

Reckless: Sneaker

Veteran: Night...

Rena's: ... IM DONE! *walks out*

Loopy: Well...

Midnight: *takes papers* To all Chung's: Who likes CeM the most? And will u protect her from the Add's? owo

DC + TT: *points to IP*

Paladin: *stands up* YESH I WILL! * ^ *

Empress: I can protect my self...

Everyone: Dats not wat the video said XD

Empress: T - T

Forest: *grabs papers* T-T Diabolic: Why did u decide to destroy the world when u couldn't go to the past u wanted to go to...?

Diabolic: Cause I could... *insane grin*

~A magic hand comes and smack Diabolic, then pops out~

Diabolic: OOOWWW! DA HECK?!

Everyone: *laughing*

Loopy: *takes papers* AND BYE BYE MITUS!

Everyone: BYE MITUS! DUN COME BK!

Loopy: Like Arrow, they want u to come bk :D AND DATS IT!

LuCiel: Yay~

Midnight: Alright, I'll take u guys to ur rooms :3

* * *

**OMG DAT TOOK EFFORT! BUT I DID IT!**

**Sooo some things to talk about:**

**1: To HakaiElementalVocaloid- Yh I did the slashes with the dots... It wouldn't work x .x If u can say wat it's called and who it's by, dat would be great ^^**

**2: THE SHIPS HAVE SAILED! EVERYONE IS WITH WHOEVER THE HELL I PUT THEM WITH! If u want to send other shipings to do stuff, fine, but dat other person will be jelly... AND DATS WE LIKE TO SEE! XD**

**3: Expect mistakes, If I changed names I'm srry QAQ**

**4: If u watch Je, HIGH FIVE TO CHU! ^ w ^ **

**5: If u put ur truth and dares in reviews, plz PM them to me x . x**

**6: Do read my OC story, and put ur own in**

**7: GIVE LuCiel TRUTH AND DARES! And if u wanna pair Ciel with one of my OC's sure ^^**

**SO BAI BAI! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! Cause there probs won't be one then :3**


	8. BACK FROM MEXICO!

**IM BK WITH ANOTHER TRUTH AND DARE!**

**Im also bk from Mexico... I was on Monday :P**

**To all you who are asking, yh Mexico was fine :3 The food wasn't all great buuuuut it was still gd~**

**Went to Mcdonalds in Mexico, I know crazy right? Why didn't I go to a damm Taco place?!**

**Welp they don't sell milkshakes their and I don't like frizzy drinks, also the Apple Juice everywhere was horrible...**

**I cri ;w;**

**But I swam with dolphins :D ANYWAYS LETS MOVE ON!**

* * *

_**In Le Mansion~**_

Loopy: *walks in* SUP GUYS I'M BACK :D

All girls: *hug me*

Loopy: Aww I know you all missed me, but we have a show to do!

Elgang: *groans*

Midnight: Hey you guys better shut it! T -T

Loopy: Welp, Forest is gonna be in a story as a Rebel... Maybe, just at a later state

Sky: *claps* Proud of you sis! * ^ *

Forest: _ _ll T-Thanks...

Loopy: ANYWAYS STFU LEMME CONTINUE! *switches from Kangerou Days/Heat Haze Days to look at papers* And first with have, from our most favourite person;

Lacy's: ARROW-CHAN 3!

Elgang: Nuuuuu! D:

Loopy: Also I forgot to mention, Lu and Ciel had their 1st Job Change, so we now call them Chilli (Lol) and Royal~

Chilli: Hello~

Royal: Yo owo

Elgang: (Sooo awesome * o *)

Loopy: *clears throat* First one is from Veteran!

Veteran: Whhhy! I already had enough torture yesterday QWQ

Loopy: Aint so bad! Here's a ticket from Arrow-Chan~ *gives Veteran a ticket*

Veteran: *looks at it* To the Zoo?

Loopy: Yes, Now go befriend the monkey and the group of crows near the entrance!

Veteran: Oh... Okay :D *goes to the Zoo*

Loopy: DON'T FORGET TO EMBRACE YOUR INNER BIRD!

Night: Waaaat? How comes he gets the gd stuff?! D:

Nemesis: YH ALL WE HAD IS TORTUE!

Infinity: LETS KILL ARROW-CHAN!

Elgang: YHHHH!

Sky: *gets papers* Hold on guys, there's a twist!

Crimson: There is?

Sky: Yeeep~ This is where Night comes in!

Night: Hmmm~?

Sky: While- Ohhh Vete-Chan seems like a gd name :D- does that, use Karma on him XD Make sure he doesn't see you~

Night: Hmmm... Alright! Since its Karma!

Loopy: Karma ish beast!

Night + Loopy: *ULTIMATE HIGH FIVE!*

Aisha's: *sweatdrops*

Loopy: Anyways Ima come too~

Night: Fine fine wateves -w-

* * *

_**TIME SKIP #1**_

*At the Zoo~*

Veteran: Hello my fellow birds~ What's the latest gossip~?

Crow 1: Meeeh, some crow's got shot down yesterday

Veteran: Waaaaat?! Did Auntie Crow get shot?!

Crow 2: Nu I'm right here o3o

Veteran: Oh any other family?

Crow 3: Sister crow got shot qwq

Veteran: D: Such sad days!

*Hiding behind a bush*

Night: What the- Is he seriously talking to a bunch of crows?!

Loopy: Maaaan they even talk! He is weird _ _ll Anyways go use-

Night: KARMA! *uses it as the Cleaner- *cough* Karma sweeps towards Veteran*

Crows: OMG CIWEFIWERBOFERFGSIEH *flies away*

Veteran: Hmm? Whats-

_**-This footage could not be claimed-**_

* * *

_**TIME SKIP #2**_

*At Mansion*

Royal: Omg Veteran looks awful ouo

Diabolic: Night are you sure you just used Karma? Like not your HA?

Night: Nope, pretty sure I used Karma, and I got witnesses~

Loopy: Yep, it was defiantly Karma :D

Void: *looks at Veteran* V-Veteran are you okay?...

Veteran: *looks mega awful* Y-Yh... I-Im... *faints*

Blade: OMG BRO! D:

Empress: *claps hands* Oberon! Ophelia! Take Veteran to the nurse!

Sneaker: You know I could just use-

Empress: I want my Nasods to be useful... Plus they need training in Nursing o3o

Lord: Wait... So they don't know how to nurse?!

Empress: Noope! Could take them weeks to heal him ono

Midnight: GG Night!

Night: :D However I feel kinda bad... * ^ *

Oberon + Ophelia: *takes Veteran to the nurse room*

Searph: Welp.. Gd job Arrow - _ -

Paladin: That was only 2 dares... D:

Midnight: *takes papers* To all Aisha's-

Aisha's: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU QWQ

Midnight: Use Thunderbolt on the Elsword's :D

Elsword: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU QWQ

Dimension: We are not Pikachu, it's Lightning Bolt~!

Loopy: Well now you are all Pikachu! Also whoever Elemental does it on is gonna get REEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAALLLLL hurt!

Elemental: *looks at Inifnity and smirks eviliy*

Infinity: *gulps*

Midnight: I shall be their trainer! *clears throat* AISHACHU! USE THUNDERBOLT ON ELPLUP! (Its Piplup.. First thing that came to mind soooooo)

Aisha's: PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU *uses Thunderbolt*

_**-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-**_

* * *

**_TIME SKIP #3_**

*. . .*

Mater: MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE A THING!

Grandy: WAT?! MASTER DID U SAY ANYTHING?!

Archery: ARE U GUYS YELLING SOMETHING?!

Deadly: *looks at Infinity* OMG INFINITY IS DEAD!

Tactical: BRO WAT DID U SAY?!

Reckless: OMMMMG I THINK WE ARE ALL BLIND AND DEAF!

Yama: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT DID U SAY?!

*Meanwhile the Aisha's weren't effected by it and Loopy + Lacy's managed to put super earplugs in*

Void: Can u guys hear?

Loopy: Yh, gd thing too!

Forest: W-Well they can't hear now...

Elemental: Maybe it was a lil too strong . _ .

Loopy: Well, Bk in a sec~

* * *

_**TIME SKIP #4**_

Loopy: Welp, can everyone hear again?

Adds': Yeeeep, no thanks to the Aisha's

Aisha's: *shrug*

Sky: *revives Inifinity (We can only revive those who are dead)*

Inifinty: *Intense gasp* OMFG ELEMENTAL WHEN SOMEONE GIVES A DARE FOR ME TO TORTUE YOU, SO HELP ME U ARE GONNA BE SO DEAD NO ONE CAN REVIVE U!

Elemental: *gulps*

Oberon + Ophelia: *takes Lord and Rune to the Nurse room*

Loopy: Wow... Just wow...

Forest: *takes papers* N-Next is for Chilli

Chilli: *gulps* O-Okay...

Forest: S-Slap Royal

Royal: Waaaat! My mistress would never-

Chilli: *slaps Royal* Just shut up - . -

Royal: *shocked* :O

DiE + BH + AS: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! XDDDDDD

Everyone else: LOL! XD

Midnight: Its clear that ur 'Mistress' would do that

Royal: *glares*

Loopy: My turn~ *takes papers* Paladin, here~ *Gives Paladin a light frilliy blue dress and a headband* Now go to the mall with Empress~

Paladin: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU WHY U TORTURE MEEEEEHHHH QWQ

Empress: C'mon Paladin~ *drags Paladin to the Mall*

Paladin: X - X

Sky: Well that happened~ *takes papers* ... Oh dear god... It's for Nemesis O - O

Nemesis: It's rlly bad right? IM GONNA DIE RIGHT?! X-X

Sky: No worse... U can use Lunatic Scud on... Anyone owo

Nemesis: Oh kk~ :D

Everyone else: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away*

* * *

_**TIME SKIP #5**_

*Many weeks later~*

Loopy: Okai... We're bk~

Veteran: Wait, when me, Lord and Rune were healed, we saw everyone in the Nurse room owo

Lord: Yh what happened?

Nemesis: Lunatic Scud happened betches~ :D

Rune: Oh...

Midnight: *has papers* Okai... *reads it out then burst out laughing* OMG LOL LUNATIC SING OLD MASTERMIND HAS A FARM LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

Lunatic: Oh okai owo

Diabolic: I shall enjoy watching this - w -

Master: *glares at Lunatic*

Lunatic: *gulps* Urrrm...

**Old MasterMind had a farm**

**Panzer Panzer Buster~**

**And on that farm he had saltiness**

**Panzer Panzer Buster~**

**With a Git gud here**

**And a Git gud there~**

**Git gud, Git gud**

**Git gud everywhere~**

**Old MasterMind has a farm**

**Panzer Panzer Buster~**

**And on that farm he had some hate**

**Panzer Panzer Buster~**

**With a hate hate here**

**And a hate hate there~**

**Hate hate, Hate hate**

**Hate hate everywhere~**

**Old MasterMind had a farm**

**Panzer Panzer Buster~**

**(I made it up right there on the spot... BEAR WITH MEH!)**

Everyone except Master: LMAO!

Master: *dark aura forms* U know what else I had on that farm~?

Lunatic: Urm.. what-

Master: APOCALYPSE! *uses HA*

Lunatic: *screams like a girl and runs around* LOOPY DATS AGAINST THE RULES STOP HIIIIIIIIMMM!

Loopy: Okay! *about to take power but Forest stops her* Hm?

Forest: T-The next was that Master is aloud to use Apocalypse on Lunatic

Loopy: Oh okay :D

Lunatic: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Loopy: While dat happens- *gets papers* Diabolic cosplay as Piko Utatane for the rest of this chapter *gives him cosplay outfit*

Diabolic: *blinks* Boy or girl?

Loopy: Dunno, pretty sure its a girl owo

Diabolic: GOD DAMMIT! *goes to get changed then comes bk*

Crimson: Lol, adorable~

Diabolic: *crosses arms and pouts*

Sky: *reads* Blazing, give this cake to Rune~ *gives Blazing the cake then whispers: Arrow put a bomb in it~*

Blazing: *sighs then smirks* Rune I baked you a cake~

Rune: Swwwwwweeeeeeeeet~ *eats cake* :D

Blazing: . . .

Rune: ... What...

Sky: Errrrrhhhh...

Rune: If Arrow put a bomb in it... Doesn't rlly effect me owo

Everyone else: WHAT HOW?!

Rune: Any bomb you give in the world of Elrios is automatically a fire type... And I basically absorb fire o3o

Everyone: LOL!

Loopy: Srry Arrow, maybe next time XD

Midnight: *reads papers* Grandy take care of this puppy~ *gives Grandy a while puppy*

Grandy: Awww~ Yes Arrow, as a knight, I shall do my duty~

Forest: C-Crimson?

Crimson: What? . _ .

Forest: *whispers dare to her*

Crimson: *smirks* Okay~ Asura come~

Asura: Huh?

Crimson: We are gonna make something! ;D

Asura: Oh, kk~ *follows Crimson*

~Dare: Make a suspicious vial X and give it to Diabolic- May cause poison, explosion and other things~

*Later*

AS + CrA: MADE IT~ *comes bk with a purple drink*

Sakra: Asura-Chan what is that~?

Asura: You'll see~

Forest: *clears throat* D-Diabolic, the girls have made you a drink!

Diabolic: Ohhh its purple~ *drinks* Mhhm~ Its- *blows up into sparkles*

Master: *has finished his HA* OMG BRO!

Lunatic: *has somehow survived* OWO Holy shet!

Loopy: *revives Diabolic*

Diabolic: *Intense gasp* WTF WAS THAT?!

Forest: A-A dare... *gives papers to Loopy*

Loopy: Thx~ *reads* Deadly feel free to shoot the Adds for stalking Nemesis~

Deadly: :D *shoots them all*

Add's: *dead*

Deadly: YAAAAAAAY~

Sky: *reads papers* Arrow heard Searph had no feelings soooo... Try to make her blush Tactical!

Searph: Say what now?

Tactical: Oooookay o/o

Loopy: PICKUP LINES~

*After numerous pickup lines*

Sneaker: This wait + x +

Reckless: HUSH HE'LL GET THERE!

Tactical: Urrrh... I-If you were a tear in my eye, I wouldn't cry for fear of losing you...

Searph: *starts to actually listen*

Sakra: Omg so romantic~

Dimension: Ikr~ :D

Tactical: C-Can you give me directions to your heart? I've seemed to have lost myself in your eyes~

Searph: *trying hard not to blush now*

All girls: Awwwwwwww~

All guys: Lol

Tactical: (Last one bro...) You look almost perfect... The only thing I can see that's wrong is your lips... They're not touching mine~

Searph: *blushing* O-Okay okay S-Stop now! / - /

Chilli: FINALLY~

Royal: Gg Tactical!

Tactical: :D

Loopy: Well... That happened :3

Midnight: *reads papers* Omg... Searph use your HA on anyone except Tactical... IHaveASuddenUrgeToMoveToFloridaNowBye! *runs away*

Tactical: *gets behind Searph*

Everyone else: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs*

* * *

_**TIME SKIP #6**_

*Many weeks later~*

Loopy: We ish bk... Again...

Blade: Idk which one is more painful...

Tactical: Im still fine ;3

Forest: *takes papers* A-And there are no dares... G-Gdbye Arrow...

Elgang: WAHOO SEE YA~

Forest: But plz welcome in our last guest, Risingwind~

Everyone: Hi Risingwind~

Loopy: A new person, awesome~! This person is a shipper of Diabolic and Asura... SRRY BUT THE SHIPS HAVE BEEN SAILED! They are being very derpy at the moment and have gone to USA... LIKE WTF SHIPS!

DiE + AS: Urrm... Wat-

Loopy: ANYWAYS FOREST READ!

Forest: R-Right... *reads* L-Loopy choose a Raven

Loopy: Blade - 3 -

Blade: DAMM YOU! T 3 T

Forest: B-Blade draw a picture of Seris and give it to the Rena's to put up on their wall :3

Blade: . . . *starts drawing*

* * *

_**TIME SKIP #7**_

*5 hours later*

Blade: LE DONE~ *gives it to Rena's*

Rena's: Soo kawaii *^* *hangs on their wall*

Loopy: *reads* Royal, Chilli, come here a sec!

CH (Idk wat the short would be sooooo) + RG: What?

Loopy: *whispers dare*

CH + RG: Never gonna work but... *goes to cosplay each other*

~Dare: Cosplay as each other as said - 3 -~

CH + RG : *come bk in*

Elgang: Aint gonna work, Chilli ish 2 short

Chilli: qwq

Loopy: Another time I guess owo

Sky: *reads* Truths now

Elgang: WHOOP WHOOP~

Sky: Ima say both of these, Chilli and Royal, do you like each other?

Chilli: No, he is simply my butler, and only that -w-

Royal: I like her, cause she's a loli *^*

Everyone else: PEDO! LOLICON! OMFG!

Royal: *flips da bird*

Loopy: GUYS DATS IT!

Everyone: WAHOO FREEDOM~

* * *

**DATS ALL FOLKS XD**

**Guys... Im not getting as much T and D's as I was... Why? Tell meh! *^***

**Tell all ur friends on Elsword to give in T and D's... Do anything u have to to make them look at this fanfiction :3**

**Also, congrats on HakaiElementalVocaloid~ You won dat Elsword in a singing nutshell contest!**

**Which means you get to be in the next one! Also you can choose the next song Hakai :3**

**Still no guessed where I got the chorus planning from... If anyone know what a Nico Nico Chorus is, this might help . 3 .**

**Also I wanna ask a random thing~**

**You must choose you fav Elsword char (Or ur Elsword crush) And say how u guys meet. If I like ur one the best, u get a shout out. I dont rlly care if its long or not. I would rather have a short but very detailed writing than a long but plain writing (Omg I sound like my English teacher owo)**

**But anyways BYYYYYYYYEEEE**

**~LoopyHoopz14 Has Signed Out~**


	9. Happy Unplanned Valentines Day?

**Sooooo I'm putting all my OCs classes into a one-shot with all Add's classes. I hope this does well for Valentines Day -w-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword and it's characters. All I own is my OCs :3**

**This will be moved to it's own story, but my phone won't let me make a new story and the internet ish out for 3-5 days... -_-**

**OC information can be found on my profile if your wondering!**

* * *

_**Sky Goddess x Lunatic Psyker: Mr and Mrs Cupid!**_

_**Normal POV:**_

Today was Valentines Day. It was Lacy's favorite time of the year, even if she didn't have a partner to enjoy it with. However, on transforming to a Sky Goddess, she starts to get a feeling that she need to make people happy on this time of year. And today she thought it would be a good time to play Cupid.

She had the right outfit. Her sky blue hair was in bunches. She was wearing a long sleeved pink ruffle top with a shade of white on the ruffle parts. She wore a blue mini and some heart shaped heels. Her hair would be tied up by a bow with a heart on it as well. Even her emerald eyes had little hearts in them now. Her gloves would even had red hearts circling around it. It was as if she _was _the Queen of Hearts.

She got out of bed and began to go to Rena's room to try and sneak out a Cupid bow. On the way, she saw Aisha writing in a book. It seemed like her diary, with all sorts of magical spells and patterns on the front of it. Aisha smiled at Lacy before continuing to her room. Lacy just had time to glance at Aisha's book, and her eyes sparkled when she saw what her beautiful handwriting had said.

_Why can't Elsword be my Valentines?_

The Elemental Master was in love with the Lord Knight, she just had to confirm it with the dorky redhead. Lacy thought how she could do everyone in time until she came to Adds room, where he was working on something with his dynamos. Probably some repairs.

The Sky Goddess went into his room.  
"Hiya Add~" She cheerfully chirped as he turned to her and smiled. What she didn't notice was a faint pink blush on his face.  
"Hey Lacy, whats up?" He asked as the blue-haired girl sat on his bed and sighed.  
"I need your help! And it has to be today!" She said as Add stopped what he was doing and turned around to face her properly. _What could she want?_ He thought to himself as he did the 'I'm listening' face. Lacy smiled and carried on.

"Okay sooooo, I'm kinda playing Cupid today, since you know~ Its that day! Anyways, I need you to find out who the boys like out of the girls! Pleease~?" She pleaded at the last bit, which made the albino blush more. He had had a crush on Lacy since the first time they met, and had always blushed when she used a sweet voice. Lacy was kind, sweet and really cheerful. Before advancing to Angel Wielder, Lacy had always been a little tsundere, which was really cute in a way. Since then it had vanished completely and it made her even more cute. Of course, he couldn't say that out loud.

The Lunatic Psyker nodded and stood up. "Of course," He replied smiling. Lacy jumped up.  
"Yay~ Thanks Add~ All I want is for you to be Mr. Cupid and find out who likes who from the guys!" She beamed, making Add blush again.  
"M-Mr. Cupid?"  
"Of course~" Were Lacy's final words before she headed off, leaving a blushing and confused Add behind.

* * *

_**Lacy POV:**_

Well, I got Add to help atleast. I thought for sure he would say no. Buuuuuut I have to ask anyways. I NEED to fulfill my role as Mrs. Cupid!...

I blush thinking about that. Seriously?! _Mrs. Cupid?!_ Add must of thought I was weird when I said that. OH MAN! He's gonna think I'm a total loser and-

"Are you alright Lacy? You seem to be blushing," A familiar voice cut off my thoughts, and when I looked it was no other than the Code Empress, with Ophelia pouring her tea. I nodded.

"Yeah, I just did something embarrassing," I lied, well, not exactly, but still. Eve nodded as she sipped her tea. I kept looking at her and thought she could possibly like. Elsword? NO WAY! Raven? Maybe, but unlikely. Add? No, she always slaps him and absolutely hates him. Ciel? Maybe, could be a possibility. Chung? Like I said, could be.

I took a deep breath and asked.  
"Hey Eve... Do you... Urm... Have a crush on anyone at all?~" I asked in my usual cheerful voice, which made her choke on her tea. However, she still kept neat as she blushed different shades of red and brought back her composure.  
"H-How dare you! O-O-Of course not!" She cried, making me giggle. I suddenly looked at Ophelia.  
"Ophelia, do you have a crush?" I asked, making _her _blush a little but she shook her head. I sighed.  
"Ophelia, you obviously got more control of it than Eve, sooooo let's make a deal~" I began, as the two looked at me, "If Ophelia says her crush, Eve has to say **her **crush? Deal~?" Eve looked at me then sighed.

"Alright, Deal. But I doubt-" She widened her eyes when Ophelia held up a Oberon picture with hearts around it. It was obviously saying that she liked Oberon. And from the corner of my eye, I saw Oberon blush and go somewhere. I giggled and waited for Eve to answer.  
"Chung," She said, "But if you tell anyone, your dead!" I pretended to zip my mouth closed then I walked on from the kitchen.

I turned a corner and something bashed into me.  
"Gaah!" Me and the voice cried as we fell. I looked to see that it was the clumsy Sakra Devanam. She quickly jumped me and bowed.  
"L-Lacy! I'm so sorry! I-I got to go quick!" She said quite quickly and ran off somewhere, dropping a piece of paper as she ran. I blinked and looked at it.

_Dear DreadLord_

_I know you are always with Lu, and sometimes I think you don't know me, but I have been crushing on you for quite some time. I know I might be a clumsy girl who gets in everyone's way, but every time I look at you, I feel like I'm gonna faint. Please accept my feelings!_

_~Ara_

I grinned, and placed it back where it fell. 3 down, 2 to go. I got up and went to find the Grand Master Knight Elesis. She should be somewhere at least...

That's when I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I turned around and couldn't help but smirk, since it was the very person I was looking for.  
"Hey Elesis~ Whats up?~" I said, only to notice something about her. Her face was the same color as her hair. Strange.  
"H-Hey, Lacy? C-Can I tel you s-something?" She stuttered as she played with her fingers. I blinked a few times, before I did a cheerful smile.  
"Of course~" I replied, she then looked on the ground and sighed.

"Do you think... I-If you were in love with your best friends brother... That they will still be your best friend?" She asked. What? What does that mean? Elesis' best friend is Ara and-!

ELESIS IS IN LOVE WITH RAN!

Thats amazing! Which caused me to nod.  
"Of course! I mean, love just happens! If Ara- I mean... Your best friend doesn't accept that, then its a fake friendship~" I explained as Elesis smiled and beamed.  
"T-Thanks Lacy!" She said before dashing off, probably to prepare some speech or something. Okay! Now just for Rena!

I knocked on the door of a leaf-haired Grand Archer. She proudly opened the door and let me in.  
"Hey Lacy!~" She singed as I sat on her bed. I smiled at her and gave a little wave.  
"Hey Rena! Do you have some sort of Cupid bow I can have~?" I asked as she nodded, and went to her bow closet to get it. She handed it to me as I felt it. It was a simple, normal bow which was white, but at the end, it had a big red heart on it. How adorable~

"What's it for Lacy?" She asked curiously as I looked at her with my loving smile.  
"Do you have a crush on anyone?" I said, ignoring her question all the same. Rena sighed and smiled while closing her eyes.  
"Glad you asked young Sky Goddess, I do~" She started as my eyes gleamed with sparkles," Its Raven, you know how he is, so strong and handsome and-"

Sadly I had a lecture about Raven, if that's what you could call it, until Lu came in, her Chilliarch her stalking in behind her.

"Playing Cupid eh?" She asked as she looked at me with a cute serious face. I nodded, seeming to ignore Rena all together now. Lu nodded, before sitting next to me.  
"I don't have a crush, thank you very much!" My eyes widened when she said that. I was about to say something but she stopped me, "Well, maybe on my butler, but he has feelings for a certain fox... i respect that greatfully," She said in some sort of posh manner. I blinked again then smiled. Ciel liked Ara, one cased closed.

"Well, that's nice," I said quietly before leaving Rena's room.

* * *

_**Adds POV:**_

That took a bit, but I finally found out everything. When Lacy came back, they were all matching.

"Ah, thats good~" Lacy said with her emerald eyes staring into mine. She had a very big smile on her face, and then I realised something.

_I need to tell her my feelings!  
_

"Okay! Mission accomplished~ Now let's go and SPREAD the news~" She cheerfully said as she turned on her heels. I quickly grabbed her wrist before she could go anywhere. Lacy turned to me, a confused expression on her face.  
"H-Huh?" She questioned, a shade of red visible on her face. I sighed and looked **deep** into her eyes.  
"U-Urm... I-I need to tell you something," I stuttered as she fully turned herself towards me and looked as in she was in deep thought.  
"Y-Yeah... Okay... I need to tell you something after you say your thing," She said. I took a deep breath.  
"Look Lacy, I know you don't see me as much, just some creepy stalker who wanted Eve's codes. B-But I-I've been meaning to tell you... that... I-I-"

"What? Spit it out Add! We haven't got-"  
"I think I love you!"

I cried them words out as she widen her eyes and looked at me.

"S-Say again?" She asked with a deep shade of red on her face. I sighed and turned away.  
"I-Its nothing, forget I-"  
"N-No Add I..."

There was a really painful silence. Did she actually like me back? Or was I gonna face rejection? Loads of thought were swirling through me head until I felt Lacy hug me. I blushed even more.

"Oh Add... I..." Lacy looked at me, "I like you too Add! I really do!" She said to me as she kept blushing. We both finally smiled and hugged each other more. I could tell this would be a never-ending relationship.

I do deeply love her.

* * *

_**Midnight Soul x Diabolic Esper: Dark Love**_

_**Normal POV:**_

Another day spent alone. This day was Lacy's least favorite day of the year. Valentines day was a day where all of the Elgang would go out with their lovers for a day. Since this Midnight Soul had no one, she was often left alone. She had tried to tag along with a pair, but it became really awkward until she apologized and went back home.

Lacy didn't bother getting dressed, and stayed in her Angkor PJ's that the Void Princess gave her.  
"You guys seemed to like each other so much, so I just thought I would," Aisha had said when Lacy became a Demon Wielder. Lacy didn't smile as much now. I mean, what was there to smile about, she had thought.

Lacy went downstairs to make breakfast for herself. Everyone else had gone already, so she was left alone. Lacy yawned and went to the kitchen, only to see the Diabolic Esper himself. Once they both saw each other, they glared daggers.

"I thought you would be with Eve and Chung?" Lacy spat as Add 'Tch' her and ate his piece of toast.  
"Well, I didn't feel like it, why are YOU here?" He barked back as Lacy walked passed him to the fridge to get some milk,  
"I'm always alone here, thought someone as dim-witted as you would know that," She said coldly, making Add growl and run back to his room. After he was gone, Lacy blushed. Even though she would say mean comments about him, deep inside, she secretly liked him.

_Tsundere problems_

Lacy made her cereal and then sat on the table. After eating a few mouthfuls, she put her head on the table. She would have to tell him how he felt, she thought. But she would always screw up, every time she would try. She always got scared and then said something mean without thinking. Lacy was normally someone who acted fast the thought later. Maybe that's how Add thought of her; A careless and sadistic being on Elrois.

Their first time meeting didn't go as planned either.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"Welcome to the party bro!" A Mage Knight greeted the Time Tracer with a a warm greeting.  
"Nice to meet you Add," The Dark Mage said politely, but didn't seem to trust him much at the time.  
"Hope you get comfortable!" A Combat Ranger smiled sweetly as she welcomed him to the team. The Over Taker just nodded at him.  
"Even though you had tried to attack me, I shall greet you into the team," Little Code Exotic said with a cold tone in her voice.  
"Yo, welcome!" The Shooting Guardian waved at him and smiled, his Pikachu-like ears laying on the side.  
"We are very glad to have you!" A Little Devil smiled and bowed at him, a usual Chinese, Japanese way.  
"Don't do anything funny alright!?" The Pyro Knight raised her sword, but smiled nonetheless. The duo waved, nodded and smiled.

Lacy, however, didn't do anything. Instead, she gave him a cold stare. Even thought at the time, she thought he was really good looking. But being the tsundere she was, she wasn't used to it.

"I don't like him, he's gonna turn his back on us!" Lacy blurted out without thinking, getting confused stares from everyone. Add gave her the middle finger then walked off to sit in a tree stump.

**_End of Flashback:_**

* * *

Lacy would actually have the urge to laugh at that. Like today, she laughed half-halfheartedly at the flashback. She was to into the thought that she hadn't noticed that she had accidentally knocked over her bowl of cereal. She sighed as there were bits of glass shattered on the floor. She sighed and cleaned it all up, not noticing the Add that was watching her by the stairs.

* * *

_**Add POV:**_

_CRASH! SMASH!_

I groaned from my sleep as I heard the sound of glass shatter. _Was has she done now?_ I thought as I got out of bed and walked downstairs. The tsundere girl was already picking up all of her smashed bowl and bits of cornflakes. She was probably daydreaming.

I stopped myself from walking in there and insulting her again. To be honest, I feel like she already has it hard, like me. I had heard her backstory, about how she was abused by her parents all the time. Since I heard that, I laid off a bit, but I gotta keep up the act.

Even in PJs, she still looked cute. Even if her messy side ponytail had gotten even messier. I noticed she stopped and stared out the window. _What the hell was she- _My thoughts were cut off when I saw a single tear fall from her cheek. Was she... crying? She hardly ever cried, even when she was in that sad state one of the monsters set on us. But why would she be crying? Unless if it because of this day. I went to sit on the top of the stairs and put my head in my hands. If I thought hard enough, I could think of a day when she helped me.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_**Normal POV:**_

"Its over Add!" Evil Ran had his foot on my chest, crushing it ever so painfully. Add gasped in pain as a little pool of blood had formed around him. He was a bloody mess. He had blood most likely everywhere, as he coughed up more, Ran chuckled evilly. _Why did I go in alone?_ He thought as he tried to atleast do something to try and get out of it. But he thought he could do it alone, how stupid.

"Black Release!" A voice shouted as chains of darkness formed around Ran and started to squeeze him. It lifted him up in the air and slammed him back down on the floor, letting Add finally breath again. By his head, was Lacy, her hair flowing back to the strong wind that was cast. And then he saw a tint of red on her eye.

Red?

"Tch... Idiot..." She mumbled before sprinting to attack him again. Add could hardly see, as his vision had darkened.

He woke up to Lacy aiding him, bandaging all the wounds that Ran had caused. Add didn't have the voice to say something mean, so he stayed silent.  
"Lucky son of a gun got away," Lacy had said all of a sudden, Add still glaring at her. She looked at him with guilty eyes, making Add feel a bit sorry for her. Lacy sighed, then looked away, still tending to Adds wounds.  
"... Don't worry me like that again, okay?" She looked at him dead serious now, and his eyes widened. She had never said anything nice to him before, but he decided to take it, and smiled at her.

And for once, she smiled back.

_**End of Flashback:**_

* * *

_**Add POV:**_

Actually, I don't know if she smiled or not, it was quite a while ago. But even then, she still would insult me. It kinda made me feel a little hurt, to be honest, and every time she would be nice to any guy here, it made my heart hurt... I suddenly thought or something.

_Am I... In love with her?!_

* * *

_**Lacy POV:**_

Why was I crying? I had no idea really. Recently I have been crying for reasons I either I don't want to say or reasons that I don't know of. Either way, it must have something to do with Add.

_Stupid albino-haired brat..._

I sighed and wiped my tears. I finished clearing up the mess and went to the stairs. I found Add sitting on them, in some sort of daze. I looked at him and my tsundere self wanted to slap him.

_No Lacy, be nice! You did it once, you can do it again!_

I walked up the stairs and sat down next to him, only then did he notice me. However he kept looking down the stairs deep in thought. I sighed.  
"What you thinking about?" I asked, making him look at me. He gave a 'Tch' sound.  
"Why do you care?" He said coldly, making me feel a bit hurt. He probably thinks I hate him, when its only the tsundere talking. I should tell him that.  
"You know I'm a tsundere right?" I said as he looked at me surprised, "You know, that one that Aisha is...?"  
"... Yeah..." He answered. He must have took it well or didn't care a bit.

"I thought you hated me," He said all of a sudden, making your eyes widen then shake your hands.  
"No no, your a cool guy. I just get scared to talk to you..."  
"Is it the eyes?"  
"Mhm,"

The eyes were quite scary. The pupil was purple, yes. But the outta bit that was suppose to be white was now black. It had brought out my tsundere side more. I suddenly heard him chuckle.  
"Whats so funny?" I asked as I tilted my head, confused. He smiled at me.  
"Most tsunderes don't admit that you know?" He questioned as I smirk. "I guess I'm special," I replied, and I realized that I was also smiling. A blush had crept onto his face.

"You should smile more," He said as I looked at him with a confused expression, "It suits you,"

I blushed and gave him a slight push.  
"Stop messing around!"  
"I'm not!"

And we both started laughing. There was a deadly silent then before he started talking again.  
"I'm sorry it's just-"  
"Really awkward for this to happen?"  
"Y-Yeah..."

I stood up then.  
"Then I guess we should stop then," I said as I walked to my room. I layed on my bed then, not believing I said that.

I soon started to cry again, and I knew the reason why.

I faced the wall and kept crying for a bit. I suddenly felt hands tighten around my waist as I turned around to see Add. He must have heard me cry. I felt a load of dark aura form around. It wasn't bad though, it felt somewhat good... It felt like... The goodness of blood.

_What is it?_

"What's wrong? You don't have to cry stupid," After hearing those words, it made me cry even more, and I could feel he felt guilty. I think I should just open up, but how?

"Look, I don't know why your crying, but," He began as he let go of me and sat up on my bed, "It will get better soon,"

I sat up on my bed and layed my head onto his shoulder. I could sense he was blushing, but the dark aura never stopped forming. Instead it grew.

_Was this the darkening?_

"Don't give in, your gonna go insane," He blurted out as I widen my eyes.  
"Wait what-"  
"I got insane, if you keep feeling depressed, your gonna go insane as well," He had no emotion in his tone, which kind off scared me more.  
"Tell me... What's wrong?" He asked and looked at me.

I kept trying to say something, but I could never get it out. Instead, I sighed and boldly kissed him on the lips. I closed my eyes tightly, getting ready to feel rejection. Instead I felt warm lips kiss me back, and it deepen as the kiss grew on. I felt the darkening weaken and then go completely.

We parted as he then whispered in my ear.

"There's still time to go somewhere Lacy~"

* * *

_**Forest Guardian x MasterMind: Enchanted Technology**_

_**Normal POV:**_

"See Lacy, isn't the forest beautiful on Valentines Day?" The Night Watcher sat next to the Forest Guardian by a tree, just watching pass and everyone single bit of nature grow to something pretty. Lacy nodded.

Lacy didn't talk much once she was a Beast Wielder.  
"You don't need to, it's pointless," Mother Nature said inside her soul, which she agreed with no questions asked.

She was wearing her usual outfit. A beautiful yukata styled dress that go no lower than her upper thigh and are shaded in whatever colours go with nature. She had some sort of flower stem going through her feet and legs, and she would go barefooted. Lacy had let her hair grow and it was now wavy and down to her knees, and she still kept the nature orb symbol bow in her hair from when she was a Beast Wielder.

Rena got up and looked at a certain Infinity Sword and a Dimension Witch, playing around until he said some joke, earning him a smack around the head.  
"Well, that's a good example for Valentines Day," Lacy and Rena turned around to see the MasterMind walk up to them as his usual sarcastic tone spoke with his words. The two girls nodded and sighed.  
"I'll go stop them," Rena said before going towards the bickering two. Add sat down next to Lacy and saw the Royal Guard and the Asura talk to each other, both laughing together.

_That's a good example,_ Lacy thought as Add turned to her.  
"You bored?" He asked as Lacy looked at him and nodded. Add grin and stood up, holding his hand out.  
"Then lemme show you something," The confused Forest Guardian looked at his hand blankly for a moment, then hesitantly took it and stood up. Add smiled and in a way dragged her to where ever he was going.

* * *

_**Lacy POV:**_

I blushed as I took his hand. I don't what this feeling is, I had lost some sense since becoming this class.  
"I believe it's something humans call 'Love'," The always poker-faced Code Battle Searph had told me while sitting on her drones a few weeks ago.

So is this love as well? I don't know, Add seems really mysterious. He's always in his room trying to make something that no one, not even Eve, could get in. It was obviously secret.

"We're here," The albino called out, cutting me from any further thoughts as I looked ahead. It was like a jungle, if I had to say. Vines were connected everywhere, with flowers blooming everywhere. I smiled, it was nice.  
"That's not the good part," He said, which made me confused. He put his hand in his pocket and fished and a button. I started at it before he pushed it and I looked around, trying to what was happening. In a instant, there were thousands of nature orbs floating around everywhere. I gasped in amazement, and soon little furry animals had started to gather around it. They looked at me with big sparkling eyes, and I couldn't help but giggle and pet then all. I looked at Add, who started blushing and turn his head.  
"I-It was nothing really! R-Rena helped my out!" He stuttered, making me giggle more. I thought for a moment about what was gonna happen if I did what Mother Nature would be angry about, but then I thought, who cares?

"T... Thank you," I said to him as he looked at my, eyes wide. He never heard my talk before, since he joined when I stopped talking. He smiled back and patted my head.  
"No problem Lacy," He replied, making me smile now.

_Fool! I told you not to talk ever!_ Mother Nature cried in my mind. I sighed, much to Adds confusion, and mentally talked to her back.  
_It was only gonna be one, I promise! Plus there was no paper,_ I explained as I stood up from all the animals. Mother Nature didn't talk back. She either hated me greatly or let me off this time. I looked around at Add, who was still blushing, but took a deep breath.

"Lets just walk around for a bit," He suggested, which I nodded to with no questions asked (If I could).

_Hmph! If your so brave as to break my rules, why don't you sing to him!? _Mother Nature blurted out suddenly inside my head. I blushed and shook my head, luckily Add never saw.  
_Whats all that for a sudden?!_ I mentally shouted at her while looking at all the animals that were still following us around. I smiled at them, they were very cute creatures.  
_I don't know what the problem is,_ She replied as I sighed. _Ill mumble,_ I mentally sighed as I thought of the right song to sing.

**"Leave me alone" I cried "and please quit teasing me!"  
****Shivering up and down, I couldn't do a thing  
Why am I so afraid of being left behind?  
Sometimes I think that "bravery" just doesn't like me**

**We were the same, a dog abandoned in the rain  
Reaching a hand, I begged for him to know my pain  
****Holding him tight, I whispered shaking in the night  
"Your different, right? You won't bully me and things will be alright"**

**"How 'bout you and me be friends?"  
"But we'll never have to use any words"  
"Although I 've still got things to say"  
I just couldn't see the tragedy soon to be**

I was still mumbling the words, but Mother Nature, being the annoying woman she was, had somehow raised my voice. Sometimes I wish she didn't have control of some things. however I liked that when it wasn't necessary, she would leave me to my free will. Add had looked at me, his eyes sparkling at my voice. Might as well carry on.

**I heard it loud and soon had come to find  
****These voices that had knocked at my mind  
****"Wow, they're really rotten!" "Cheat 'em and you leave 'em"  
****"Your the worst" "Just die, make my day!"**

**And all but me could scream inside  
They just won't here me, listen, or try  
Not a word to swallow left me feeling hollow  
If I can't talk, then I'll cry!**

**"Well this is what you get for holding on"  
The haunting noise from lonely sung  
And buried this in me because  
"It's eye for eye"**

I stopped at that with Add still looking at me. Mother Nature had put me back into a small mumble, which didn't really matter anyways.  
"Your voice..." He began as I picked up a rose that I liked. Add grabbed a hold of it and put it in my hair,  
"It's beautiful, why don't you talk like that all the time?" He asked, making me blush a crimson red. I shrugged and kept looking into the distance.

_That song..._ Mother Nature had spoke in my mind, I wanted to ignore her, but I knew I couldn't.  
_That was a bit about me, wasn't it? The ending_ She questioned, I mentally sighed.  
_The ending, yes, the middle, Add and the beginning... _My mind voiced trailed off. What was it about? I couldn't really tell, but Mother Nature might of had a idea and didn't feel like talking anymore.

I got tired of walking and sat on a tree stump. Add sat on the floor, since I had took up all the space. I had scooted over to let him sit, but he shook his head and declined. He petted a little deer that had come to him, and he chuckled.

I found a bit of paper on the floor besides me.  
_There, now stop talking! _Mother Nature said as I groaned mentally, couldn't she just shut up for at least a **day**?! Obviously not, she had to find a way to annoy me.

However, I picked up the paper and stared at Add. I started blushing again as I got a pen which was placed on my ear and wrote on it.

* * *

_**Add POV:**_

I suddenly felt a soft tap on my shoulder and turned around to see the longed haired Forest Guardian clutching onto a piece of paper. She looked around for a moment then handed it to me. I looked at her for a minute, confused, then looked at the paper.

_I might as well tell you the reason why I don't talk so much._ _Its one of Mother Nature's rules, a goddess inside my soul. Don't believe me? It's bizarre anyways.  
Anyways, I might be blushing right now, I can't tell, _Add looked up at Lacy, and sure enough, she was blushing a deep scarlet.  
_Well, I have been thinking and... I think... I-I like you. I don't know what's so special about me... Or you, but I'm determined to find out. I'm not wanting you to return my... Feelings, but I just wanted you to know,_

I felt a blush creep onto my face as I finished reading her letter... Or note. We both stared at each other for a minute, before I chuckled and patted her head.

"Is that so?" I asked as she nodded with a innocent and pure face. It really was beautiful. I put a finger on her chin and lifted it up. I smirked and quickly kissed her cheek, in which she blushed even more.

"I accept your feelings. And about 'Mother Nature'?..."

* * *

**I'm sorry if Add is waaaaaaay OOC, but I tried -w- Happy Valentines Day**

**Classes:**

**First One Shot:**

_**Lacy: Sky Goddess  
Add: Lunatic Psyker  
Elsword: Lord Knight  
Aisha: Elemental Master  
Rena: Grand Archer  
Raven: Blade Master  
Eve: Code Empress  
Chung: Iron Paladin  
Ara: Sakra Devanam  
Elesis: Grand Master  
Ciel: DreadLord  
Lu: Chilliarch**_

**Second One Shot:**

_**Lacy: Midnight Soul  
Add: Diabolic Esper  
Elsword: Mage Knight  
Aisha: Void Princess/Dark Magician  
Rena: Combat Ranger  
Raven: Over Taker  
Eve: Code Exotic  
Chung: Shooting Guardian  
Ara: Little Devil  
Elesis: Pyro Kight  
Ciel: Base  
Lu: Chilliarch**_

**Third One Shot:**

_**Lacy: Forest Guardian  
Add: MasterMind  
Elsword: Infinity Sword  
Aisha: Dimension Witch  
Rena: Night Watcher  
Ara: Asura  
Ciel: Royal Guard**_

**Song: Shounen Brave  
Anime: Mekakucity Actors  
English Lyrics: JubyPhonics  
(I do not own this song or the lyrics. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER)**


	10. Everyone Invited To A ROCKET SHIP PARTY!

_**HEY GUYS IM BK ^w^**_

_**U still read dese? Idek anymore o3o**_

_**WELP! SHUDDUP AND READ**_

* * *

_~The gang be in le living room, chilling out and stuff~_

Chilli: This is so nice -w-

Royal: You said it Chilli :3

Midnight: Its kinda good, not having Loopy be here

Forest: *nods in agreement*

Lord: I don't think there is anything that can ruin this BEAUTIFUL day

Lunaticl: Agreed

_~A explosion from the door can be heard, revealing Loopy~_

Loopy: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY ^W^

Arrow: U-U-Urh Loopy? owo"

Crimson: Baka! U broke ur own door!

Loopy: I did? Urm whoops?

Reckless: *groans* Wat do u want?

Loopy: Well~ First off, normal greeting, Konichiwa~

All: Hi Loopy _ _ll

Loopy: Annnnnnnd~ We have new guests! If you would like to come in!

_~Loopy moves out of the way to reveal the 2nd job classes advancing from Chilliarch and Royal Guard~_

Loopy: They came out quite a while ago and tbh, never got the system

Elemental: Is that so?

Loopy: Mhm~ So plz welcome! Dreadlord and Noblesse! (Dread and Nobby)

Dread: Sup owo

Nobby: Nice to meet u!

Loopy: Plz enjoy ur stay or... Anything o3o

Rune: Dats a warm welcome ouo

Loopy: Shush! Also The road to lv 65 be hard...

Sakra: How so?

Loopy: Lag...

Tactical: Oh ._.

Loopy: I finally got a CEM~

Empress: And how is it?

Loopy: Im liking it. It has mostly a range of PvP skills, but its has some gd combos. Its something I can get use to

Empress: Yay :D

Sky: *remembers something* Alright which Add came into our chat with Arrow?!

Adds: *blank face*

Loopy: Just leave it... Also I think we have a new punishment guy...

All: SAY WAT?!

Lus + Ciels: P-Punishment?

Loopy: Oh yeah, u guys werent here for that. If u dont do a dare or answer a truth, punishment room... And since I forgotten how many people already went in there, first time for all is 1 min

Nobby: Ouch o3o

Loopy: So- Wait... *looks at notebook* He should be here o3o

?: *sneaks behind le Adds and pokes them* ono

Adds: *screaming like girls*

All: LOL WHO IS DIS GUY XD

Loopy: Oh there he is! Everyone meet Asashin Marito... Call him Asashin

All: HEY!

Asashin: Hi o/

Loopy: Soooooo that wraps up everything... SO! WHAT TIME IS IT?!

Finn and Jake: ITS ADVENTURE TIME! *w*

Loopy: No! WRONG FANFIC GUYS!

Finn and Jake: *walk off sad*

Night: Urm...

Loopy: Dont ask, BUT ITS TRUTH AND DARE TIME~

All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Loopy: Fine, u can all get slashed by Asashin

Asashin: *holding dagger*

All: ... Yaaaaay?

Loopy: Good good~ Now Noblesse, would like to read the first one~

Nobby: *smiles and reads papers* Okay sooooo... First person ish Risingwind

All: Hi Rising~

Nobby: To the Chungs, go to a island where no one knows about...

Eves: D:

Paladin: Do we have to!?

Loopy: Well... Thats ur choice...

Chungs: *thinks* ... Fine

Loopy: Good... Urm Void do Angkor- Whatever ur HA is

Void: Kk~

Chungs: WAIT WAT?!

Void: Angkor Abbsy (Haow2Spell)! *uses HA*

Chungs: *blasted somewhere*

Grandy: ... Well then ouo

Master: Ikr o3o

Loopy: Well urm... Dread would you like to read?

Dread: *blinks* Urm sure... *takes papers* Oh the Eves have to find them

Eves: ROGER THAT! *sets off to their adventure*

_~10 minutes later~_

Eves: FOUND THEM!

Chungs: -

Yama: Wow, that was quick owo

Loopy: Mhm~ Well since Asashin is somewhat... Anti-social, I wont push him to read... Sky~

Sky: Okie dokie~ *takes papers and read* Oh dear god...

Dimension: What is it Sky?

Sky: *Ahem* To Renas, when everyone is together, including us-

Loopy: Does that include me?

Sky: No

Loopy: K den *does a mini dance inside head*

Sky: ... They must shoot 300 arrows

All: SAAAAAAAAAY WHAT?!

Renas: Kk 3:D *gets into ready position*

Loopy: *hides behind le Renas*

Renas: *dey shoot le arrows*

_~Screams of the gang can be heard as the arrows come upon them~_

Royal: WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!

Infinity: I NEVER GOT TO LIVE MY DREAM!

Deadly: WHATS YOUR DREAM?!

Infinity: TO BE A PIKACHU!

Midnight: DAFUQ?!

Nobby: THIS ISNT A GOOD WELCOME! QAQ

Nemesis: THIS IS HORRIBLE!

Blazing: SOMEONE-

_~BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP~_

_~30 minutes later~_

Loopy: So Asashin survived owo

Asashin: *peace sign*

Sneaker: And everyone else died :D

Night: Dats not gd, plus its mostly Archer's fault

Archer: Hey D:

Loopy: Anyways~ We restored them SO HERE!

Asura: You guys are mean OAO

Crimson: StupidBakasIHateYou

Diabolic: *glaring*

Loopy: Anyways o3o Midnight-

Midnight: Next one goes to Tactical and Paladin. Pick your favorite friend... Who is a guy

Tactical: Urh... Lord!

Lord: YESH BRUH :D *ultimate high five*

Paladin: Urm, Blade

Blade: :3

Midnight: Hey don't be so good about this, Tactical and Paladin have to dress like girls and say to the Hamel citizens that you are the Princess of Hamel... And they are your fiancee

Loopy: LOL XD

LK + BM: I HATE U T ^ T

TT + IP: SRRY!

Loopy: *clicks fingers that make the two Chungs look like girls and teleports them to Hamel*

**_Time Skip #1_**

Tactical: PEOPLE OF HAMEL! I AM THE PRINCESS OF HAMEL!

Paladin: AND SO AM I _ _ll

TT + IP: THIS IS OUR FIANCEE! *holds hands with buddy*

_~Crowd cheers~_

LK + BM: I hate my life x -x

_**Time Skip #2**_

Loopy: So how was it? :D

*Deadly silence*

Loopy: Fine then, Forest!

Forest: *takes and reads papers* T-The Ravens must sit through a long lecture about nature from the Renas, they-

Ravens: Nope, take the punishment -_-

Renas: *crosses arms* Well then o3o

Loopy: Alright Asashin,

Asashin: *nods and attacks them for a min*

_**Time Skip #3**_

Ravens: *dead*

Loopy: ... *thumbs up* Good job ono

Asashin: :3

Loopy: *heals them* Always death in everyway

Ravens: T 3 T

Loopy: *reads papers* Okay~ All le Aisha's and le Ara's must take le boyfriends shopping~

Asura: Do I even have one?

Loopy: Just go with Diabolic owo

Diabolic: Huwat? I DONT LIKE SHOPPING!

Elswords: ME NEITHER!

Lunatic + Master: Help D:

Loopy: *pushes them all out* Alright Sky~

Sky: Hai! (Means Okay for anyone who doesnt Japanese) *reads* Nemesis, here *gives Nemesis a whipped cream pie* Throw it at someones face

Nemesis: Sure :D *throws pie at Loopy's face*

Loopy: O-O *licks own face (?)* Yummy~

Nemesis: UR SURPOSE TO BE SAD!

Loopy: *shrugs*

Midnight: *reads* Well... We need le others to come-

_~The ones that went out come bk in~_

Aishas + Aras: WE ARE BK :D

Elswords + Adds: THANK GOD!

Midnight: Welp, everyone including us must swap weapons and fight monsters owo

Loopy: WELP! GET TO IT! Asashin and I shall eat popcorn-

Asashin: O 3 O *puts bag of popcorn upside down, revealing it empty*

Loopy: D: Nani?! (What in Japanese) Asashin!

Asashin: = w =

_**Time Skip #4**_

Lord: *swinging Elementals staff around* HOW DO U EM?! *loads of fire goes everywhere*

Rune: *sending dark balls everywhere* Amg QWQ

Infinity: *spamming starballs* Weeeeee :D

Elemental: *keeps shooting arrows but missing* I cant GA o3o

Void: *kicking monsters sending them flying* THIS IS AWESOME! :3

Dimension: *tripping in own traps* Ohwaaaaaaaah~! X - X

Archer: *looking at Blades sword* How does one swing a sword owo

Sneaker: ... *throws Reckless' sword on floor* I give up T ^ T

Night: *sending crows everywhere* POWER OF LE CROWS~

Blade: Urm... *looking at Moby, Remy, Oberon and Ophelia* I don't know how to be a queen o3o

Reckless: *loads of spears and bullets go flying* I CANT CONTROL THIS!

Veteran: *loads of lazers* 030

Empress: *having Oberon to wield the cannon*

Nemesis: *sitting on cannon* So hows your day Searph?

Searph: *sitting on another cannon* Fine I guess owo

Paladin: *lifting up Sakra's spear* Im not use to this lightness owo

Deadly: *using le power of le dark* Whoop whoop~

Tactical: *riding on Milenuem (CantSpell)* MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Sakra: *trying to lift up Grandy's sword* This is way to heavy x _ x

Yama: *sending fire at enemies* This is fun :3

Asura: *attacking enemies but gets tired* So... Sleepy... Where meh blood -w-

Grandy: *dynamos go out of control* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG X-X

Blazing: *managed to get Apocolyse* Kewl . 3 .

Crimson: *hitting dyamos* Bakabakabakabakabaka!

Lunatic: *looking at duel blades* Urm... O3O

Master: *swinging gaulets* Weeeeeee~

Diabolic: *sitting down, not even trying*

Chilli: *slamming Sky's axe around* O U O

Dread: Guess Chilli ish having fun o3o

Royal: *sending darkness everywhere* OAO

Nobby: *so much nature* QAQ

Sky: *swinging Lord's sword* Easy enough owo

Midnight: *sending runes everywhere* DAFUQ DO U HANDLE DIS T 3 T

Forest: *the thousands of swords are flying everywhere* ._.

_**Time Skip #5**_

Loopy: So that happened... Would have enjoyed it if Asashin didn't eat le popcorn T ^ T

Asashin: *shrugs*

Forest: *sighs and reads* W-We must cosplay as someone else

Loopy: Right, choosing!

**Lord: Soul from Soul Eater**

**Rune: Oz from Pandora Hearts**

**Infinity: Kirito from Sword Art Online**

**Elemental: Yang from RWBY**

**Void: Alice from Pandora Hearts**

**Dimension: Momo from Mekakucity Actors**

**Grandy: Miku from Vocaloid**

**Sneaker: Chocolat from Noucome**

**Night: Yukiko from Persona 4**

**Blade: Yu from Persona 4**

**Reckless: Freddy from FNAF XD**

**Veteran: Kazami from Corpse Party**

**Empress: Wiess from RWBY**

**Nemesis: Blake from RWBY**

**Searph: Angel from Angel Beats**

**Paladin: Pikachu from Pokemon**

**Deadly: Charmander from Pokemon**

**Tactical: Squirtle from Pokemon**

**Sakra: Amu from Shugo Chara**

**Yama: Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew (Nope no Bleach)**

**Asura: Naomi from Corpse Party**

**Grandy: Erza from Fairy Tail**

**Blazing: Lucy from Fairy Tail**

**Crimson: Yuno from Mirai Nikki**

**Lunatic: Ichigo from Bleach (Lol xD)**

**Master: Luffy from One Piece**

**Diabolic: Koruha from Mekakucity Actors**

**Chilli: Hiyori from Mekakucity Actors**

**Nobby: Marry from Mekakucity Actors**

**Dread: Satomoto from BTOOOM!**

**Royal: Kosuke form BTOOOM!**

**Sky: Mai from Mirai Nikki**

**Midnight: Naoto from Persona 4**

**Forest: Aiko from Corpse Party**

**Loopy: Ene from Mekakucity Actors**

**(Im srry, Im no Otaku)**

_**Time Skip #6**_

Loopy: Well I liked that :3

All: Yeaaaaah T 3 T

Loopy: *reads* SO GOOD BYE RISINGWIND!

All: SAYONARA! (Bye in Japanese)

Loopy: And welcome in... Very common person... Arrow-Chan3~

All: Chotto... (Hey in- Yeah u know meh language)

Loopy: See the excitement on their faces XD Alright, Elemental look in le wardrobe over to ur right

Elemental: *looks in le wardrobe* ... Im not wearing them right?... RIGHT?! O3O

Loopy: No... They are for Rune ^^

Rune: HUWAT?! O-O (I love that 'Huwat' that Hibiya makes ^ - ^)

Elemental: *evil grin*

All: *has cameras ready*

Rune: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *runs away*

Elemental: COME BK HERE AND FACE UR PAIN! *chases after him*

_~Noises come form the background (No dirty thinking plx OAO), later both come out~_

Elemental: Here ya go~ :D

All: ...

Rune: ...

Nobby: ... PFFFFFFFFT *starts laughing* XD

All: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL XD

Rune: GUYS STFU T^T

Sky: *taps Elemental's shoulder and whispers next dare*

Elemental: Oh wat fun~ *goes up to Rune* Lets see urm... BLIZZARD SHOWER! *SET FIRE TO LE RAIN... No wait other way round*

Rune: *frozen*

(Dare: After putting le clothes on him, freeze him)

Elemental: Now we going on a trip~ *takes Rune to le park*

Loopy + Chilli: ...

MS + DL: DONT U EVEN-

Loopy + CH: WE'RE GOING ON A TRIP~ IN OUT FAVOURITE ROCKET SHIP-

Nobby: ZOOMING THROUGH LE SKY~

Loopy, CH + NB: LIL EINSTEINS~

(I think dats le lyrics... Watever -w-)

MS, DL + RG: *facepalm and sighs*

_**Time Skip #7**_

Elemental: Back~

Midnight: Btw Sneaker when Rune gets bk, kick him to Mars... No wait Neptune

Sneaker: K~ :3

Rune: *walks in* I CANT BELIEVE YOU GUYS! EVEN ARROW! LIKE WHAT THE-

Sneaker: VIOLENT ATTACK! *kicks Rune to Neptune*

Rune: AM I RLLY BLASTING OFF... Again?

***DING***

_**Time Skip #8**_

_~10 months later*_

Rune: *kicks door open, nearly frozen*

Midnight: Welcome home Rune~

Rune: IF U WANNA FIGHT! BRING IT ON!

Midnight: *stands up* BRING IT BETCH!

Forest: *stands in between them two and reads on* R-Rune stay there for a minute

Rune: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI?!

Forest: J-Just do it...

_~Le quiet... Until a puppet comes outta no where*_

?: Sup =w=

All: HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

Loopy: Oh hey Ozul-

Ozul: Stfu Im here for le dare *slices Rune up and dissepears*

Searph: What was that...?

Rune: *dead*

Loopy: Wow... Lorelei TEACH HIM SOME MANNERS! *revives Rune*

Rune: Is she gone yet... X_X

Loopy: We're getting there Rune... For Searph

Searph: Im prepared for the worst o3o

Midnight: Black-

Sky: Lacy 'Midnight' Mixer don't u even dare!

Midnight: T 3 T

Loopy: Ahem, Rune cover ur ears

Rune: *groans but covers them*

Loopy: Searph, Go with Tactical and Elementa to makel a **very **deadly poison... Seems safe...

EM + TT: *slautes* YESH SIR- MA'AM!

Searph: *sighs but nods*

_~They made it, Rune drank it, died and got revived. Srry peeps, Im too lazy -3-~_

Loopy: Well dats all the dares from Arrow-

All: WAHOO~~

Loopy: ... To Rune...

All: Awwwww D:

Rune: Yay~ :D

Sky: *reads* Wow... To Lunatic, shout 'IM ARIEL THE MERMAID PRINCESS!' while you use a pink tutu and twirl around 20 times...

Lunatic: I HATE YOU ALL!

Midnight: XD

Dread: Do they have Phorus on them... owo

Forest: *looks at le tutus* U-Urm... Y-Yeah I-

Dread: ILL JOIN~ *runs to get changed*

Lunatic: *sighs and follows him*

_~5 minutes later~_

LP + DL: *come out and twirl around* IM ARIEL LE MERMAID PRINCESS~ IM ARIEL LE MERMAID PRINCESS~ IM-

_~mute~_

Deadly: *nudges CH* How do u deal with his loli thing o3o

Chilli: *sighs* Idek .w.

Sky: Alright Midnight~

Midnight: *nods and looks at paper* Master, sing 'Im Blue'... But change it to 'Im Gay'

Master: NOPE! PUNSIHMENT! T ^ T

Diabolic: Bruh dun be homophobic o3o

Loopy: Nothing wrong in le punishment... Asashin~

Asashin: *attacks Master for a min*

_~A minute later~_

Master: *dead*

Forest: D-Does it hurt to slash ppl Asashin?

Asashin: *shrugs*

Loopy: He's probably trained to do this Forest *revives Master*

Master: HOLY SHET HE'S STRONG QWQ

Asashin: o/

Forest: *takes le papers* W-Well Diabolic was surpose to be a background dancer... B-But nvm..

Diabolic: YUSH! ^W^

Forest: W-Well... Grandy and Blazing, use your HA at them .3.

Grandy: Sure~

Blazing: *slautes and get a _**burning **_act ready #Shot*

MM + DiE: NONONONONONONONONNONONNONONNONONO! *runs*

Grandy: SWORDS OF RELICS!

Blazing: ANCIENT FIRE!

~BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP~

_~2 hours later~_

Sakra: *coughing* S-So much smoke -

Dimension: The ashes ruined my outfit! QAQ

MM + DiE: *dead*

Yama: They arn't OP anymore

Blazing: What a thing to say to a person who gifted you o3o

Grandy: Yeah XD

Yama: T/3/T

(Oh yeah... They got their gifts... Idk if there are dating or wat not BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT...)

Loopy: *takes le papers* For Lord~ Okai-

***POP GOES A RANDOM DOOR***

Lord: O3O Whats dat?

Loopy: Urh... It says go in there...

Lord: Alright... *slowly walks inside*

Sky: *takes papers* Eeep! NEMESIS AND DEADLY LOCK HIM IN THE DOOR! QUICK~

CN + DC: *nod without question and lock le room*

Lord: HEY LEMME OUT! QWQ

Nemesis: Urm, may I ask what's in there

Loopy: Urm well-

_~Screams~_

All: O_O

Lord: HELP THERE ISH ANTS, MOTHS, SPIDERS, BUTTERFLIES, BEES, WASPS, TERMITES, RED ANTS, BEETLES, COCKROACHES, GRASSHOPPERS, WATER STRIDERS AND OTHER STUFF HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! QWQWQWQWQWQWQ

All: Ohhhhhh...

Forest: T-Theres your answer...

Empress: Shall we let him out?

Sky: No, he has to stay there for 5 minutes

Royal: Geegee o3o

_~5 minutes later~_

Midnight: Nemesis and Deadly, open le door o3o

CN + DC: *slowly open le door*

_~A rotten Lord comes out, Dead~_

Void: *covers nose* EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW OAO

Empress: Get that pest away from me!

Lunatic: RABIES!

Loopy: Oh Lunatic you finished owo

Lunatic: Yush _

Dread: It was awesome *^*

Reckless: *pokes Lord with a stick* ... You okay there buddy...?

Lord: X _ X

Loopy: *sighs and revives him... Cleaning him too*

Lord: OMG DAFUQ ARROW!

Sky: *takes le papers* And before we say gdbye, Loopy wants to make something~

Loopy: Oh, Arrow... Urm... How ish ur fanfics going... Yh idek... MAKE A TOD... I wanna send some QWQ

All: NOPENOPENOPE GDBYE!

Sky: And thats a-

Loopy: Actually theres one more...

All: NUUUUU QAQ

Loopy: Shush! It from the very person who created AND brought Asashin in le show (Ty~ :3), Plz welcome, TheSniperAssassinM... Awesome name btw :3

All: Chotto~ (U KNOW ALREADY O3O)

Sky: Okay then... The Adds and le Chungs must have a battle without using their skills. The winners get their date with Eve~

Eves: Huwat?! OWO

Adds: LET DO DIS!

Chungs: o/

_~In le battlefield~_

Loopy: Only rule ish no skills... FIGHT!

Lunatic: *smirks* Dooms-

***SLASH***

Lunatic: *dead*

Sky: *commentator* OHHHHHHHH! Seems Lunatic is already down for le count~

Diabolic: WHAT?!

Dimension: *commentator* Yeeeeah, anyone who uses a skill is automatically eliminated AKA death~

Sakra: *commentator* Yeah srry forgot to tell ^ - ^

Blazing: *eating popcorn* Crimson didn't u want to be commentator?

Crimson: Im not going with the girly girls _ _ll

Night: U said it~ *eating popcorn*

_~1 hour later~_

Sky: And the winner is...!

Chungs + Adds: *dead*

SG, DW + SD: A TIE?!

Veteran: Welp, seems like the Eves wont go on le date

Eves: :D

Loopy: GUYS THATS A WRAP!

All: Oh rlly... YAY~

* * *

_**Time Flop~**_

**Welp, finished~**

**Hope this ish funny! **

**Btw anyone have Quotev? If so add LoopyHoopz14 #INeedFriends qwq**

**Also... Urm... Yh Idek**

**Might as well do disclaimers, I DO NOT OWN ELSWORD, ANY SONGS OR ANY OC CHARACTERS... OR DARES! The only thing is myself (Of course O-O) and my OCs**

**If u guys dont know yet, MS = Midnight Soul and SG = Sky Goddess**

**Also im using the code of NB = Nobblesse**

**DL = Dreadlord**

**CH = Chilliarch**

**RG = Royal Guard**

**Dun like it? GET OUTTA HERE! Jk~**

**I might do a page of all my OCs, so you guys can like... Use them? If u need anything just ask me~**

**ANYWAYS BYE!**

_**~LoopyHoopz14 Has Signed Out~**_


	11. GUESS WHO'S BACK AND ILL!

**o w o *achoo***

* * *

_~In a magical place, AKA The living room~_

*A loud sneeze can be heard from upstairs*

Lunatic: Jeez, could Loopy sneeze any quieter?! - _ -

Infinity: Indeed! I am trying to read, so tell her to be quiet or I will go up there and do it myself! *flaps newspaper* ⊙△⊙

. . .

Dimension: WAIT! Say that again!

Infinity: Or I will go up there and do it myself? Σ(゜゜)

Void: BEFORE THAT!

Infinity: So tell her to be quiet? ∑(O_O；)

Elemental: BEFORE _BEFORE _THAT!

Infinity: I am trying to read...? L(・o・)」

. . .

Master: *looks at the other Elboys* What did you do to him?! o_o

Rune: I SWEAR IT WAS ALL LORD'S FAULT!

Lord: I DIDN'T MEAN IT! WE WERE SPARRING AND THEN I HIT HIM ON THE HEAD AND THEN... AND THEN...! *cries (achoo hear me sneeze) in a corner* QwQ

Chilli: Maybe if we hit him on the head again...?

Royal: No, that would probably either kill him or make him lose his memory owo

Reckless: Well, I don't think I'm gonna get use to him being more... What's the word...?

Empress: Sophisticated?

Reckless: *snaps fingers* That's it!

*The Lacy's come downstairs*

Sky: Alright~ Loopy is ill and is going to spend today in bed!

Elgang: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY :D

Infinity: Jolly good show! ＼（＾▽＾）／

. . .

Forest: U-Urm... W-What happened to Infinity...?

Sky: And why has he got Japanese emotes with everything he says?! O_O

Blazing: Long story short, he isn't himself

Midnight: Okay... Urm... Well! We still need to the do show!

Elgang: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO D:

Infinity: Such tragedy! 。ﾟ(ﾟﾉД｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

. . .

Diabolic: Annnnd all in favour of forbidding Infinity to speak say I! Or forever hold your peace uvu

Everyone: I! T3T

Yama: *pushes Infinity in a room and locks the door*

Deadly: Nice one! :3

Sky: Alright! Lets start! Mondai Sogeki... He changed he name... Well, the person who sent Asashin in-

Asashin: o/ *eating ramen*

Sky: - Has sent one dare for the boys!

Elgang: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Midnight: You don't even know what it is...

Blade: NO! IT MEANS WE HAVE TO LISTEN TO INFINITY AGAIN QAQ

Lacy's: Oh...

Yama: *unlocks the door and lets him out*

Infinity: *pats off imaginary dust* Thank you fair maiden （⌒▽⌒）

Master: *mumbles things under his breath while drawing his dyamos out*

Grand: Put your weapons down Master...

Sky: Well... Loopy has down a new "Copy and paste" Thing... So yeah...

**"Every boy must have a battle royal with using only skills but no HAs or skills that use greater than 100 mp also no killing only brutally beating. The winner gets a date with someone he chooses while the losers have to be nursed to health by any girl who chooses them.**

** Good Luck to the Elgang!"**

Boys: LESH DO THIS!

_~After the fight~_

(Lol I did wheel decide thing XD)

Lunatic: *standing on everyone's unconscious bodies* I WON! X3

Sky: Alright! Choose a girl!

Lunatic: *looks at Sakra* I CHOOSE YOU!

Sakra: Yaaaay~

Lacy's: Have fun!

LP + SD: *walk off*

Forest: E-Everyone else! L-Look on the board and go to heal your patient!

Girls: Hai!

_**~Time Skip~**_

Midnight: How was that!

Lunatic: Amazing :3

Everyone other boy: PRETTY BAD... BUT AT THE END GOOD-

Infinity: I was very happy to have been nursed to health by yet another fair maiden~ ● ∀ )

Dimension: *giggles* Oh you! ^/w/^

Midnight: *clears throat* Now onto RisingWind!

**"play pranks on someone else(for April first ya know?)"**

Elgang: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LATE APRIL FOOLS DAY!

_~2 hours later~_

Night: Well that was fun :3

Forest: N-Next one...

**"CN have 2 more whip cream pies, throw one into a girl's face and another into a boy's face"**

Nemesis: :D *throws a pie at Searph and Tactical*

Searph: *death glares at her*

Tactical: Mean D: *tastes cream* ... Tasty though owo

Sky: ONTO THE NEXT ONE~

**"AS pick 5 people from the elgang, the chosen people must go get themselves hired in a circus and preform atleast once"**

Asura: Urm... Dread, Blade, Dimension, Night and... Urm... Yama!

Dread: The circus... Okay then owo

Blade: Yay?

Dimension: Alright~

Night: *nods* Sure!

Yama: *smiles*

_~At the circus~_

Sky: Asashin, pass the popcorn!

Asashin: *passes popcorn to her*

Sky: Ty! =w=

Ringmaster: Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Tonight, we have five special guests to perform today! So let's meet then all!

*Cheers from the crowd can be heard as Dread comes out*

Dread: *does some cool tricks with his gun that makes sparkles come out, meaning that when he shoots people, it doesn't kill them but instead... Sprays them with sparkles...*

*Blade comes out*

Blade: *slashes the air countless of times with sword, until he pops the magic sphere and... Sparkles come out...*

*Dimension comes out*

Dimension: *makes magical starballs appear from the sky, while also performing a Fate Space which doesn't hurt people*

*Night comes out*

Night: *puts on loads of traps, before activating them to make the power of nature come out*

*Yama comes on*

Yama: *makes dark spheres appear, creating a binding dark light*

*Cheers erupt from the crowd*

_**~Timeskip~**_

Archer: Amazing act guys! ^^

Infinity: Yes yes, jolly good show (((＼（＠v＠）／)))

. . .

Crimson: BACK INTO THE CLOSET LIL BRO! *pushes him in and locks door*

Midnight: Let's move on!

**"EVERYONE, go through the genderbender portal(will last until you want it to stop)"**

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lacy's: But everyone looks ugly! QAQ

Nobby: *sighs* Lets get it over with...

_**~Timeskip~**_

Sky: *sniff* THAT WAS HORRIBLE QWQ

Veteran: It was QuQ

Forest: L-Let's just move on...

**"after that go to a pet store a buy a pet**"

Everyone: OKIE DOKIE :D

_**~Timeskip~**_

Sky: So, Reader-chan wants to know what we brought!

Lunatic: Well we got-

*Large roar echos, revealing Dark Nephilim*

Rune: Well... We got him...

Empress: I can tell Loopy is going to lecture us when she recovers...

Everyone: Yep...

**"DW throw something at glaive's face"**

Glaive: *appears cause Glaive* Huwat now? o-o

Dimension: ALRIGHT! TAKE THIS! *throws sparkles at him*

...

Glaive: ... Urm... owo

Paladin: Really? =_=

Dimension: :D

Everyone: *facepalm* Carry on...

**"to everyone if you could be anything what would you be"**

Everyone: A POKEMON!

*Over in the locked room, Infinity muffles "A rock ( ^O^ )"*

Forest: T-The weird things we want to be... B-But the nature pokemons do seem nice :)

**"what is your worst nightmare/fear"**

Adds: Totally not ghosts =w=

?: *comes towards them in a white cloak, shouting boo!*

Adds: *scream like little girls and run away*

Asura: Nice one Asashin!

Asashin: *takes cloak off* =w=

Forest: Now we have our final guest, Arrow-chan3!

Elgang: . . .

Midnight: Fun fact, that means "IM SO EXCITED TO SEE YOU OMFG HAVE MY BABIES" in silence ^-^

**"For Ky-chan: Burn the forest *^* (?) Sorry, trees... QwQ"  
"For Fo-chan: Watch the forest burn, don't do anything, ma friend *^* (?) After that feel free to scold/beat up/other stuff her :3 (?)"**

Forest: ... P-Please... S-Sky would never-

Sky: ... *has set the forest on fire* ... Oops?

Rena's + FG: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO :D

Forest: Y-YOU WON'T ESCAPE YOUR FATE! *summons axe and chases after Sky*

Sky: *screams and runs away*

Midnight: ... Continue...

**"For Middy-chan: Sing "Death Should Not Have Taken Thee" with falsetto *^* (?)"**

Midnight: Hm... Alright... Archer take my place! *gives Archer papers while singing the song*

Archer: *reads* Urm... The next one is for Loopy... Who is currently ill... owo

Lord: Might as well read it out

Archer: Alright!

**"For Loo-chan: Hmmmmmmm... No torture for you, buddy! Instead, have this! *gives mecha kitty* :D (WARNING: IT'S AN OMNIVORE. LITERALLY. IT EATS EVERYTHING, EVEN DIAMOND)"**

Nemesis: A mecha kitty?

Lunatic: Is it the same as nasods?

Royal: Doubt it owo

Sakra: I wonder what it-

*the mecha kitty has started to eat the mansion*

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

~BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP~

_~5 hours later~_

Sneaker: Thanks to the Add's, we managed to make something that only we know... And that the mecha kitty couldn't eat ouo

Forest: W-What a relief! W-We managed to rebuilt the bit of the mansion =w=

**"For the Elswords: Eat this all up, AND IT MUST ALL BE EATEN *^* *gives 10 trucks of watermelons, 14 trucks of candy, 17 trucks of vinegar, 25 trucks of shaved ice, 50 trucks of hot cocoa, 75 trucks of chocolate, and 12 mountains of sugar and salt mixed* (?)"**  
** "For the Aishas: Make sure that they really ate it, not just throwing or burning them somewhere *^*"**

Elboys: Mommy! QWQ

Aisha's: *watching them intensely* e - e

Chilli: *looks at Sky* Are they dating or no?

Sky: It's... A on off thing owo

_**~Timeskip~**_

Elboys: *puking in the toliets* X-X

Blade: Good thing we have more than one toilet-

Searph: Indeed uvu

**"The Ravens: Hello, grandpa Ravens! Wise, old raven(the bird) is here! And he wants to chat with you about being his grandsons! :D (?)"**

Wise old raven: *flies in* Cakar! Cakar! (Hello my grandsons :D)

Veteran: *gasps* WISE OLD RAVEN! ITS GOOD TO SEE YOU! HOWS LIFE?!

Wise old raven: Cakar car! Cakar car car? (It's fine! What about yours?)

Veteran: It's fine to! :D

Blade: Dafuq?

Reckless: Well, he is half crow...

Midnight: So are you guys owo

BM + RF: STFU T3T

**"The others:"**

Everyone: *gasps*

**"Next chapter... *^*"**

Everyone: Few... uwu

Sky: THATS A WRAP!

Everyone: WAHOO!

Infinity: JOLLY GOOD SHOW! ヾ（＠＾▽＾＠）ノ

Everyone: STFU!

* * *

**Hello! *sniff* Loopy here! Let me just say I'm sorry for the late update uvu**

**And sorry for not being, since I am actually ill! QWQ**

**I know I know... So sad... You guys are just dying on the insides because I wasn't here owo**

**Anyways, I'm gone! CYA!**

_**~LoopyHoopz14 Has Signed Out~**_


End file.
